Love Unforseen
by FinalStar
Summary: A love story about Chris and Greg from Everybody Hate Chris. Their Friendship evolves. Chris and Greg, Greg and Chris, ChrisxGreg , GregxChris. Please forgive any mistakes you see. My fanfic is not indenting, it wont let me space out for then one line and it sometimes mashes 2 sentences together sorry for any confusion.
1. Ep1 Everybody Hate's Best Friends

Ep.1 Everybody Hates Best friends

It was the middle of november, snowing outside. Tettaglia high school students entered the school. First period was about to start, Chris and Greg entered math class and took their seats.

Chris: Turning his head to Greg "Did you do last night's homework?"

Greg: Looking at Chris, whispering "Ya i did". He quickly passes it to chris before the teacher notices "Why didn't you do it?"  
Chris think about last night and the reason he didn't have his homework.  
_

He was in his bedroom and just finished his homework, when a knock on the window startled him. He looked through his window to see Malvo kneeling on the fire escape gesturing him to open the window. Scared faced; he opens the window.

Chris: Left brow raised "Man what you doin here?"

Malvo: Enters the room "I need your help, I'm tryna make maself a better person and go to college and get a degree"

Chris: Frowns "Don't sound like you"

Malvo: Suspicious "What, you think I'm stupid and cant get a degree, well Mr. education it so happens that I already got a degree"

Chris: "Ya for murder"

Malvo: "It's still a degree. Well now I'm tryna get one for education, so I need something to prove I'm smart". He looks at Chris's homework "Hey man this is exactly what I need, I'mma borrow this"

Chris: Knew borrow meant gone forever and should file a police report "Man that's my homework I need it for tomorow"

Malvo: "I'll bring it back" He assured Chris and went back to the fire escape, Chris knew that paper was gone.  
_

Greg: Whipered "Why didn't you just do it again?"

Chris: "I did, Malvo came back and said the school asked for a copy"

Teacher: "Well class take out your text books and open to page 68"  
_

Class ended. Greg followed Chris to his locker, Chris was putting his books away.

Greg: Grunts "Ugh I can't wait for the weekends"

Chris: Grabbing a text book for his next class "What do you have planned?"

Greg: "Sleep mostly but I was also hopin we can do something, unless you have plans?"

Chris: "Ya anything to get out of the house"

Greg: Laughs "Sounds like someone has chores to do"

Chris: Frowns "More like slave labor, I'm experiencing first hand black on black crime" They both laugh.

Greg: "So what do you wanna do?"

Chris: "Wanna catch a movie?"

Greg: "I was hopin for something more fun"

Chris: Thinks "We can head to the arcade"

Greg: "Ya def, what time?"

Chris: "Let me find out if I can get out of queen Rochelle's duties and you know my mom, submit questions and she barks her answers"

Greg: Smiles thinking about Rochelle and her barking at Chris "K"

The bell rings for second period, they both head towards their classes.  
_

It was Lunch period, Chris was getting food for himself when the gingered haired bully comes upto him.

Caruso: Looking straight at Chris "Hey Kimosabi"

Chris: Looks at him a little frightened "What Caruso?"

Caruso: "Where's my lunch money?"

Chris looks at him wanting to say 'you invested it in Mcdonalds, 15 layered fat ass(calling Caruso that)' but kept his mouth shut and handed him money. Luckily he still had enough for lunch. He goes to the table him and Greg usually sit at and sits next to Greg. Greg already got his food and was eating lasagnia. He had an apple and milk on his tray. Chris was eating a balognia sandwich with an apple and milk also on his tray. Chris took a bite of his sandwich and moaned in satisfaction, he was starving.

Greg: Looks at him "Are you really that hungry?"

Chris looks at him with crazy eyes and chews super fast with his mouth closed. Greg chuckles at the way chris looks.

Chris: "Lunch period is my favorite time of the day" Still munching on his sandwich.

Greg: "Tell me about it, lasagnia is so amazing. I feel like when the lunch lady serves us this, it's like she's smuggling crack to us" Greg drinks his milk.

Chris: "Well we are paying 2 dollars for portions"

Greg spits out milk laughing, Chris smile's. Greg has milk all around his mouth.

Chris: "Clean yourself up man" Points at Greg's mouth at where all the milk is. "You goin ruin their business" Referring to the crack joke.

Greg: Cleaning his mouth "I like that one, that was good"

Chris: Drinking his milk now gulping twice then asks "So you have enough money for this saturday?"

Greg: Looks at him with right brow raised "Shouldn't I be asking you that, doesn't king julius sniff out all the money in the house and barks like a k9 when he finds a hidden stash on you, ARF ARF GROWL running in circles. I can see it happening. He calls your mom and she comes in the room and he explains to her 'Rochelle, Chris got 5 dollars in his left shoe' without even lookin"

Chris: Laughs "Yup that's my dad"

Greg: Shakes his head "Rough life man, and then your mom with the twitchy left eye and the pan in her hand, eggs ain't all she's frying today"

Chris: Laughs "You make it sound like a comedy but it's not, it's bad at home. Your the only part of my life that's not sad"

Greg: Shocked by what he had just heard thinking 'Im the only thing making him smile?' Now talkin out loud "What do you mean?"

Chris: Wipes his hand from the bread crumbs "Look at us right now laughing, smiling, no hate, no anger, no fighting. We really are best friends"

Greg: Smirks "I think your moms turning you into a woman, didn't you say lunch 'period' was you favorite time of day?" Chris laughs out so loud and so does Greg. "See and you were just sad and emotional now your laughin, just promise me when the breasts kick in I get to be the first to cup a field" Chris can't stop laughing, Greg takes out a pen. "Want me to sign for it?" Grins.

Chris kept thinkin of what Greg said it was just too funny but he stopped finding it funny as soon as lunch period ended. Chris and Greg pick up their trays and toss em in the trash.

Chris: "So you wanna drop me off to the bus stop after school?"

Greg: "Ya sure as long as we dont bump into Caruso"

Chris: Sticks his right hand out as if wanting to shake hands "Did you know he was a wrestler?"

Greg: Looked at chris as if saying 'no way' "He joined the wrestling team?"

Chris: Smiles at what's he about to say "Ya he's a heavy weight champion"

Greg laughs then so does Chris they both head to their lockers and then class rooms.  
_

School is over and students are leaving the building, Chris and Greg hide behind a bunch of students to avoid being spotted by Caruso. They put on the hoodies of their jackets to cover their face from the snow and from being seen. Caruso is standing by the corner of the block they just have to get passed him and make it to the bus stop. The group in front of them splits up saying good bye to each other. Two student were still walking towards the bus stop, so Greg and Chris hide behind em. The two students stop and talk to each in the middle of the block, Chris and Greg stand behind them and act normal.

Chris: "You sure this is gonna work?" Feeling cold.

Greg: "You wanna run for it?" They both look towards the corner of the block and Caruso is still there while the bus stop was a block ahead.

Chris: Looks at Greg "No I can wait"

All of a sudden the two students go back toward the school leaving Chris and Greg standing outside alone.  
The cold snow breezing heavy, they shiver. Caruso starts to leave seeing the snow getting heavier. Chris and Greg look at each other, smile and then head towards the bus stop.

They wait for the bus, talking to pass the time. They stand near the poll watching people pass by and play their favorite waiting game 'Figure them out'. It's a game where they watch whoever they see around they guess what their life is like, what they do, where they're headed etc.. An asian woman around the age of 18-20 wearing a red overcoat with brown pants and black boots, wearing her red purse around her left shoulder. The woman was gorgeous with small lips, they couldn't see her hair cuz she was wearing a red snow hat but a strand of it was sticking out from the hat, she had brown hair. She was having a smoke, her cigarette lighted and puffing out smoke. Chris and Greg looking at her 'wow' faced.

Greg: Still 'wow' faced "There's a nice one huh?"

Chris: "Give her 10 dollars and she'll be ur girlfriend"(implying she was a hooker).

Greg: Smiles and lets out a light laugh "She does kinda look it"

Chris: Breathing warm air into his hand "Ya I think she's here for the season, the first of the christmas brand hookers" He laughs

Greg: Looks at him breathing warm breaths into his hand laughing "She's just missing some gear with green"

Chris: "Nah man most of it is in her purse"

Greg: Getting the joke, responds "Would you pay for her or would you try and swag your way in?"

Chris: "Have you seen our luck with chicks? Money seems the only way to get us around anything, when I grow up I gotta get a job being something that makes alot of money. A doctor or lawyer.

Greg: "You should be a comedian cuz your funny" Chris smiles. "Lookin"

Greg laughs. Chris grabs his shoulder and shakes him hard playfully. Greg grabs Chris hands and tries to get em off but he feels ticklish from how close Chris hands were towards his neck making him retract his head towards his neck like a turtle would in it's shell. A few more people come waiting at the bus station.

Greg hits Chris on the chest pointing at a white blond haired street punk with two of his friends holding skateboards. The kid has black shirt, blue jeans and his hair spiked while acts out trying to act cool.

Greg: "Who puts gel on in the winter? All he has to do is stick his head in the snow for that"

Chris: Amazed "Actually that'd look kinda hot, having ice spikes especially for a skateboarder. Be the new look"

Greg: Scoffs "You can't get it though, your hair is shaven. You'd look like your putting salt to melt your small hair follicles" He laughs to himself.

Chris: Smirks "You put snow in your hair and you'll look like Einstein" He laughs howling, Greg smiles and punches him "It'd explain why science is your best subject, come on talk like him. This experiment vill change de world" Greg smiles.  
The bus is three block away and on it's way droppin off passenegers and picking up new ones.

Chris: Looking at the bus "Well there it is, thanks for waiting with me"

Greg: In Einstein's voice "Your velcome". They both chuckle "But I'll wait till it comes right in front of us. Gotta make sure you get on this bus safe on my watch, after you board on your not my responsability. You gotta fend for yourself for the next fourty minutes. Make that lunch sandwich count my friend"

Chris: "That bolignia is enough till I get home"

Greg: "What's the plan when you get home?"

Chris thinks about when he gets home: Tanya Stangling drew while drew keeps thwacking her on the head with his nunchuck. She chokes him, he whacks her, she mutters 'ow' and choke's him again. Rochelle takin out stuff to use to hit Drew and Tanya, placing it on the table. She takes out a rolling pin, a frying pan, breaking off the freezer door, picks up the chair and places it on the table. She breaks off one of the table's legs and place it on the table. She looks at her weapon category and thinks which one is best. Julius yelling at Drew for hitting Tanya, pointing at the bump on her head from the nunchuck.

Julius: "That's twenty dollars of a hospital bill, and you" He points at Drew. "Do you know how much a new neck cost?" Drew looks at him confused. "Seventy-five dollars and thirty-four cents. Better take care of that neck cuz we're not buying you a new one unless you can pay for it yourself"

Chris: Stops thinking about it "Avoid all dangers"

The bus comes, the passengers board on one by one.

Greg: "Well see ya Chris good luck" They pound fists.

Chris boards on, slides his metrocard in and sits by the window. He looks at Greg and Greg looks back. Greg smiles and won't leave until after the bus takes off. Chris notices he's been staring at Greg ever since he sat in his seat and Greg did also. Greg pounds a fist at the window, Chris does the same. The bus takes off Chris sees Greg getting further and further away. He had a great day today no doubt about that. He's smiles looking out the window and thinks about the 'breast' comment Greg made. He laughs to himself then looks out the window.

Greg walks towards home, thinking about the 'Einstein' joke Chris made, he laughs to himself. Thinks to himself, that him and Chris shouldn''t ever seperate. Even when he transferred from the advanced high school, he came back and they are in the same school now. They were both out of place in society and they had a back and forth thing going on, why lose it? What could be better out there other than a girlfriend to love someday?


	2. Ep2 Everybody Hate New Truths

Ep.2 Everbody Hates New Truths

Getting off the bus, Chris heads for his building but Jerome starts walking upto him.

Jerome: "Hey lil dude from across the street, let me hold a dollar"

Chris thinking of todays way to get out of this situation come's up with an idea.

Chris: Points to a couple of trash cans "Jerome, look money"

Jerome looks at the trash cans then heads towards it, scavaging through it. Moving piles of trash out of the cans and onto the floor. He carries the trash can over his head, piles of garbage land on his face.

Chris: Enjoying this, has a little more fun "Jerome you have to lick the trash can that's how the money will show itself"

Jerome: 'Hell no' expression "I ain't lickin a trash can"

Chris: Smiles and tempts "Fine, don't lick it but with all that money someone can buy themself a sway jacket and be 'the' gangster to stick out of the crowd"

Jerome looks at chris in anxiety then at the trash can thinkin 'but'. He looks back at Chris then the trash can and whimpers in confusion. An old lady digs through the trash can. Jerome whimpers at the sight of the old lady, thinking she'll find it. The old woman is black is slouching over because she has a bad back and holding a cane to help her walk. She is wearing a brown overcoat and has gray fluffy granny hair.

Chris: "Jerome she got a dollar on her"

Jerome: Looks at the old lady "Hey lady". She looks at him "Let me hold a dollar"

The old lady and Jerome stare at each other. Jerome's hand gesturing an 'I'm waiting' expression. The old lady looks in her purse and looks for something. She retracts her hand from her purse.

Old Lady: Speaks in a sweet voice "Oh I dropped it, I'm sorry"

Jerome looks at the ground but doesn't see nothing, then turns back to the old woman who is half away across the block running like hell and without her back affecting her or the use of her cane. Chris; mouth slightly open, watches the old woman running then looks at Jerome realizing Jerome will ask him for money again.

Chris: Felt guilty but felt it was the only way out "You going let her con you like that? Granny got more swag than you"

Jerome looks at Chris then runs towards the old woman. Chris walks towards his building while he has the chance.

Risky: "Sending a dog on an old woman, now that's Bed-Stuy style" He laughs

Chris: Turns to see Risky "Gotta protect my investments right Risky?"

Risky: Smiles "Yes we do. Speaking of investments, how would you like to buy a remote?"

Chris: "No thanks"

Risky: Amps up the deal "How bout with batteries?"

Chris: "No thanks"

Risky: "How bout a remote that actually works"

Chris: "You were gonna sell me a messed up remote?"

Risky: "Ugh... I'll sell you the tv with it" He points to the tv.

Chris: "How much?"

Risky: Smiles "Well for you I'll take a hundred"

Chris: "No thanks"

Risky: "Fifty"

Chris: "Twenty dollars tomorrow"

Risky: "Deal"

Chris: Grabs the tv then notices the buttons are missing "Man... this tv is messed up"

Risky: Giving Chris a 'not my fault' look "I never said the tv works"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chris enters his building, he doesn't buy the tv but some reason bought the remote. Chris heads for his room anxious to take his back pack off and throw it on the bed. He tosses his bag on his bed and takes off his shoes. Tanya stands by the door. She has ice tongs in her hands that are clipping onto a bunch of dirty socks. She tosses em on the floor.

Chris: Angry "Tanya what are you doing with my socks?" The sound of the front door opening is heard in the distance.

Tanya: Evil smile "Ooh I'm tellin momma"

Chris: "Tellin momma what?" Rochelle comes up the steps.

Rochelle: "Hey baby" She kisses Tanya on the forehead.

Tanya: "Mom, Chris threw his dirty socks all over the floor" Rochelle looks at him.

Chris: Protesting "No I didn't she just came in the room and threw them on the floor"

Rochelle: Makes an 'uh-huh' face "Boy, why would she throw your dirty socks onto the floor? Why would she even want your dirty socks?"

Chris: "Cuz she's tryna blame me for it"

Rochelle: "Boy just pick up your socks before I'm done changing my clothes"

Chris: "But mom..."

Rochelle: Crazy eyes "Don't you 'but' me, pick dem socks up before my belt comes off"

She grabs onto her belt holding her pants up with both hands then tiltin her head to the right with her right hand on the right side of her head like cowboys do. Then walks backward pointing at him and leaves the room.

Chris: Looks at Tanya angrily "I hate you"

Tanya: Backsashing him "Not my fault you leave your dirty socks around"

Chris: "My socks have been missing now I know that you were stealing them and taking it to your room like a racoon. You definitely got the smell down and the face so similar. What'd you do climb the fire escape and scratch at the window?"

Tanya: Angry, yells "Momma, Chris called me a racoon"

Rochelle: Yells "Chris"

Chris: Laughs while picking up the dirty socks "Now I know why you pick through the canned foods in the kitchen"

Tanya: Yells "Momma he said it again"

Rochelle: Comes in the room, yelling "Chris, you see that window over there?". She points to the window in his room "If I open it I'm gonna show you a better view of Bed-Stuy"

Chris has been the odd one out for a long time. It was the worst feeling in the world but being the odd one out you learn a couple of things and Chris planned to use one the things he learned in the drama in the household and direct it towards someone else, in this case at Tanya.

Chris: "Mom, are you gonna let Tanya get you in trouble with dad?"

Rochelle: Grabs one of chris's socks "I think the smell of these are getting to your head cuz I know you didn't just say that to me"

Chris: Smiling on the inside "Tanya is making you yell, which will only make Mr. Omar hear us and file a complaint. Dad will ask who was yelling, you'll say you were doing it cuz you have too but it's not your fault mom" Rochelle calms down "It's Tanya...". Points at Tanya "Making you yell for no reason especially since the socks have already been picked up"

Rochelle: Looks at Tanya and yells "Girl you makin..."

Chris: "Mom" Rochelle turns back, he puts his left hand up and makes a 'lowering' motion.

Rochelle: Looks back at Tanya and whispers "Girl get your butt in your room and get ready for dinner, makin me scream for no reason". She looks at Chris "And you too get ready for dinner"

She leaves the room. Tanya looks at him as to say 'I'll get you back'. She heads to her room.

Chris: Smiles and yells out lightly "Racoon"

Tanya: Hears what Chris says and yells "Momma"

The sound of stomping feet can be heard from the hallway. Rochelle passes by Chris's door with a shoe in her hand and then the sound of screams are heard from Tanya.

Rochelle: "Tanya what did I say?" Chris just smile's as he hears the sound of his mom smacking Tanya silly.

Drew: Comes in the Room "What's going on?". He starts to freak out "Are we all getting a beating?"

Chris: Laughs "Hey Drew, momma is beating Tanya with her size nine shoes"

Drew: Laughs, makes a fist and pulls it back "Yes"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone goes downstairs to the dining room. Rochelle places food on the table and poured spaghetti and meatballs on each individual plate with a ladel. Tanya sitting in her seat has a big shoe print on her face. Chris standing and Drew sitting point at her face and taunting her silently. Making silent gestures of how exactly she got that print. Chris goes to Drew and pretends to be angry and beats him with a shoe harshly while Drew act's like he's crying.

Tanya: yelling "Momm...". Rochelle looks at her with ladel raised up in a hitting gesture, Tanya shuts up.

Chris: Comes upto his mom "Mom you didn't have work today right?"

Rochelle: "No baby I was out grocery shopping, it's snowing so heavy outside. Why you wanna know? You got something to hide?"

Chris: Backs off "No just curious"

Rochelle: Suspicious, raises ladel "Why curious? You tryna scedule a drug trade while I'm out hmmm? Who's this guy you tryna sell drugs too? You FBI?"

Chris: Left brow raised confused "No"

Rochelle: Points ladel at him "Then you not trying to pull a sting which means your trying to sell. What is it crack, meth, weed, cigarettes, my leather couch, your sister?"  
Chris smiles at the thought of Tanya being sold. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Daydream

Everyone's in the living room while a man pays Julius money. He accepts and signs a contract.

Man: Takes contract "Alright boys let's go"

A bunch of movers carry her and take her out the door.

Tanya: Screams "Daddy". But julius 'hoo hoos' while counting all the money.

Rochelle is singing in the kitchen and cooking her best dish. Drew is break dancing, Chris is jumping on the sofa.

Rochelle: Smiling so happily "Ohhh my boys todays a happy day, come come let's eat" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chris: Breaks out of thought and explains "No I was only asking how you were able to cook so fast if you went out?"

Rochelle: "I was cooking and left the flame on low, I only went to Doc's place"

Chris: "Oh' faced "I knew you wouldn't leave the gas on unless you told me to watch it"

Rochelle: "Of course not baby if I did the whole apartment would catch on fire and that reminds me why were you late today?" Hands at her hips.

Drew: "Probably asking out a girl who turned him down" He laughs

Chris: "I'm not gonna be the one bringing Twenty pregnant woman home" Rochelle looks at him angrily, he then talks to his mom "You should keep an eye on him mom. You and I both know how many girls like him" Rochelle looks at Drew and points to her head, Drew suddenly flinches.

Chris thinks about why he was late. He thinks about Caruso waiting at the corner of the block.

Chris: "The bus was stuck in a snow ditch" He lies.

Tanya: "Liar"  
Chris one day wants to get back at her but he'll wait for the right time. Julius enters the apartment.

Rochelle: Smiles "Hey baby come sit dinner is ready"

Julius: Puts his work jacket on the back of a seat "Mmmm something smells good"

Drew: "Momma made spagetti and meatballs"

Julius: Mutters "Three dollars and forty cents wasted"

Rochelle: "What?"

Julius Fake smiles quickly "I'm starving"

Rochelle: Smiles "Ohh ok". She takes a seat.

Tanya: Huge smile "Daddy"

Julius: Walks to her "Hey baby". Kisses her then notices the mark on her face "What happened to your face?"

Tanya: "Momma hit me"

Julius: Angry "Rochelle what are you thinking?"

Rochelle: Looking at him and squeezing a meatball in her hand, voice slowly rising then escalting "You take her side I'll serve your head with the spaghetti AND FORCE THE KIDS TO ENJOY IT"

Julius: Scared, looks at Tanya sympathetically "Well Tanya you know you shouldn't fight with your mother"

Tanya: Upset "Daddy, Chris called me a Racoon" Chris knew she was gonna do this.

Julius: Looks at Chris "Chris did you call Tanya a racoon?" He rolls up a newspaper ready to hit.

Chris: Couldn't lie "Ya but she start..."

Julius: "I dont care, your not..."

Rochelle: Extends her arms "Hey enough let's eat"

Chris and Julius take their seats. Chris feels his side of the table feels wobbly, shaking it a little to see why.

Chris: Confused "Mom, why is the table floppy"

Rochelle: "I had to unscrew one the legs but when I screwed it back on it just wasn't right anymore"

Chris knew there was only one reason she would unscrew the table and Rochelle knew why SHE would unscrew the table. Chris looks at Tanya sees nothing then looks at Drew and notices a huge bump in his head which he didn't notice at first cuz Drew already has a huge head, spotting a bump that wouldn't really stick out. Now he knows why his mom looked at Drew and pointed at her own head a few minutes ago also explaining why the table leg wasn't screwed back on apparently drews head had a huge impact on it. Drew must have made his mom angry about something.

They start to eat. All enjoying the food Rochelle made and all starving, taking their sweet time eating and savoring every bite.

Rochelle: "So how was School guys?"

Drew: "I scored twenty-five shots in gym class today"

Julius: "My man" He high five's Drew.

Tanya: "I had a quiz today and I think I did really good"

Rochelle: "Awwe my baby" She rubs Tanya's hair.

Julius: Smiling "That's my baby girl". Tanya smiles too then taks a bite of her meatball.

Rochelle: "But if you fail tomorrow we're gonna have another loose table limb". Tanya knows what her mother means and hopes she passes.

Julius: "How about you man?" He refers to Chris.

Chris: Smiles "I had fun today. Me and Greg just talked" Rochelle was paying heavy attention to make sure Chris wasn't only focusing on fun but also education "He helped me a lot in math class today"

Rochelle: Smiles "Awwe that's sweet, you and Greg are best friends. Don't ever let Some girl or something stupid like a fight tear you guys apart"

Chris: Smiles "I know I never will"

Rochelle: "That boy is gonna become something some day"

Chris: "You think so?"

Rochelle: "Ya, his best subjects are math and science right?"

Chris: "Ya"

Rochelle: "Then ya he can become a scientist or a doctor"

Julius: "I wish I could be a doctor or scientist, bet it pays a lot. Tell Greg if he needs an assistant I'm up for the job"

Drew: "Dad you and science aren't really great together"

They all think of Julius as a scientist. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Daydream

Julius is wearing a lab coat and has a dollar held by tongs in his hand and another dollar on the table. Three other scientists are behind him looking over his shoulder with saftey goggles on so does Julius. Julius is sweating on his forehead(a huge amount) slowly lowering the dollar. The other scientist wide eyed dont blink and stare anxiously at what will happen. Julius lowers the dollar right next to the other dollar and wait five seconds for a reaction.

Julius: Smiles then grins and looks at the others "We did it, two one dollar bills together DOES equal two dollars total". They all cheer.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Drew: "But math you get estimations on priced items right" Julius smiles looking at Drew then takes a bite of spaghetti.

Rochelle: "That's why Chris is so good at math" They all laugh.

Chris: "This is three dollars and forty cents worth of spaghetti and meatballs" He mocks his dad but not harshly.

Everyone laughs except Julius. Julius not finding it funny since he's the center of the joke but also shocked that Chris was right, guess his son has his talent after all. Rochelle is open mouthed laughing with two noodles dangling out of her mouth.

Rochelle: "So sweetie Greg is a really good friend to you huh?"

Chris: "He might be my only but me and him can always get each other to laugh"

Julius: "You know if Greg was a girl you probably would be dating him right now"

Rochelle: "Julius" Gives him a dirty look, Chris wonders what his dad means.

Julius: 'Let me explain' expression and gesture "I don't mean in it a bad way I'm just saying that best friends are the best lovers"

Chris: Left brow raised "Ummm dad i don't like Greg like that"

Tanya: "Eww Chris you like Greg?"

Drew: "So more girls for me... oh wait you were never getting girls anyway' He leaves his hand in the air waiting for someone to slap but no one does.

Rochelle: "Julius, don't make accusations"

Julius: "Look everyone just calm down and listen, what I mean is... not that you and Greg will fall in love... like me and your mom we're married, husband and wife but she's also my best friend" Rochelle starts smiling.

Chris: "I still dont understand, you both started out dating not as friends"

Rochelle: "What your father means..." Blows a kiss at Julius, he catches and puts it in his wallet. "Is we are in love but we also have a friendship side to us..."  
She becomes interupted by her kids.

Tanya: "Nuh-uh you and daddy don't have a friendship your always yelling at him"

Drew: "Dad's always telling you your spending too much money on something"

Chris: "I see more love and hate and chocolate turtles and lottery numbers"

Rochelle: Looks at Julius then extends her arms, everyone quites "Me and your dad have a friendship underneath all that that. Love, hate, chocolate turtles are signs of a friendship"

Julius: "It doesn't look like we do but we do have it"

Chris: "But it looks more like love then best friends"

Rochelle: "Baby, friendship cmoes in different ways"

Chris: Laughs "So me and Greg should be a couple?"

Julius: "No, I meant if he was a girl you'd probably have some sort of feelings for him"

Chris: Now curious "Like what, just give me an example use me and Greg as an example"

Julius: "Ok like he makes you happy, you want to see him everyday"

Rochelle: "You guys have a good back and forth communication, one of you makes the other laugh, you'd never wanna replace him or seperate like long distance. He should be a doctor or a lawyer and make alot of money and not do drugs"

Julius: "He should have a decent job. A house that's been paid off. He shouldn't nag to you about the kids or how bad his day went" Rochelle looks at him.

Chris: Now confused "Sounds like more of what I should look for 'in' Greg"

Rochelle: "Julius do I nag to you?"

Julius realizing what he said, stuffs his mouth with a lot of spaghetti then tries to talk but muffling is all that's heard.

Rochelle: "Alright Chris and Drew when your done I need you to finish your chores"

Drew: "How come Tanya Doesn't have any chores?"

Julius: "Cuz your big boys and the big men should do the work"

Tanya: "Ya Drew"

Chris: Not being able stand Tanya's annoyingness he smiles evilly, he knows he can't convince his dad but his mom on the other hand "Mom if Tanya doesn't do her chores then she'll be free to do anything she wants and you know if she doesnt learn to do them now she won't do it in the future". Rochelle not impressed listens while eating more spaghetti "Then she won't want to clean her own room, then not want to stay home and choose not to wear what you want her to wear. Then she'll meet up with boys thinking she always has freedom"

Drew: Understanding where Chris is going with that "Ya mom you know what happens when girls and boys get together 'alone'". Rochelle eye's now wide.

Chris: "She'll get pregnant then you'll..."

Chris and Drew: "Be raising babies"

Rochelle: Stares at Tanya "Nuh-uh I ain't raising no babies Tanya go clean the dishes"

Tanya: Whining "But momma"

Rochelle: Stands up, looks at her plate "Julius I think we might need a new table one of the legs are about to break off" Tanya gets up and runs to kitchen to do the dishes. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After doing the his chores Chris jumps on his bed and lays down. Arms crossed behind his head thinking about how funny it was that Tanya was gonna get hit by the table leg and at how he got her to have chores now. He remembers what his mom and dad said about Greg, what they mentioned was exactly how he was with his friend. But did that mean he liked Greg like that? If Greg was a chick would he date him?

After laying down for half an hour, Rochelle yelled up to Chris saying he had a phone call. Right on time and he knew Greg was on the other side cuz they talked every night, which now made him remember his previous question.

Chris: Went downstairs, went to the phone "Hey Greg"

Greg: "Hey Chris"


	3. Ep3 Everybody Hates Hanging Up

Ep.3 Everybody Hates Hanging Up

Chris: "Hold on Greg" Chris looks into the dining and living room then stands by the kitchen door so he can make sure no one is listening to him.

Rochelle is in living room with Julius watching game shows. Tanya is listening to Billy Ocean upstairs and Drew is in their room doing whatever he's doing.

Chris: "So man what's up?"

Greg: "Just finished some homework, ready to tell me about the drama of the Rock family?"

Chris: Smiles "Actually it wasn't that bad today"

Greg: Curious "Oooh-oooh did your moms threats downgrade to warnings?"

Chris: "Not for Tanya"

Greg: "Tell me about it"

Chris: Still standing by the door and keeping watch "I got Tanya in trouble today"

Greg: Cackling "No way"

Chris: Looking at the floor "Ya my mom went T-rex on her. She stomped towards her room and brought out her size nine and left a huge print on her face. Tanya tried getting me in trouble by taking my dirty socks from my room and tossing it on the floor when my mom came home so she can blame it on me"

Greg: "Yup that's your sister for you, so how'd she get in trouble?"

Chris: Now looking around "My mom started yelling at me and I told her, Tanya is making her yell for no reason and Mr. Omar is gonna file a complaint to dad who'll yell at you. Tanya yelled cuz I called her a racoon that's when my mom came in and took care of Tanya"

Greg: "Good job man"

Chris: "Oh man I wish I could show you the shoe print on her face, it actually looks like my mom stepped on her" Greg laughs. "Afterwards at dinner we got her to have chores now, by a few words that riled my mom up. Tanya, pregnant and babies"

Greg: "Man your mom and babies, wonder what she'd do if she was in a nursery?"

Chris: "Look around and panic and jump out the first window she sees" Greg laughs. "Most people scream 'ahhhh' when falling out a window but her nuh-uh it's 'I ain't raising no babieeeeees'"

Greg: Laughs "I could see that happening"

Chris: "What's going on at home?"

Greg: Coiling the phone around his finger "Nothing it's borin here, your house sounds fun" He jokes knowing it really isn't but Chris makes it sound like it is. "I wish I had brothers and sisters"

Chris: "You want Tanya? We can sell her"

Greg: Laughs "Nah man"

Chris: "Just pay my dad and he'll give her to you bow wrapped"

Greg: Smiles "Your dad loves Tanya he would never give her up"

Chris: "Just offer him twenty dollars and say..." Chris does 'tempting' voice "'I'll give you an extra two ceeents', if he starts to sweat you got a deal. Those two pennies will secure the deal"

Greg: Laughs lightly, he can imagine how two little pennies could actually accomplish that "What would happen if I offered a dollar extra?"

Chris: "Then he'd exchange Tanya for you. If you asked him if he'd miss Tanya, he'd just count the bills you gave him and say 'oh no dont worry Rochelle can make another one'. This is Bed-stuy after all, he can just adopt of the local girls who don't have baby daddies"  
Greg: Laughs "That'd be kinda awesome I would be so in there. I wanna see the comedy unfold right in front of me"

Chris: "Those stuff my mom hits us with ain't like 'looney tunes', I got no hole to hide in from Rochelle Fudd"

Greg: Smiles then sits on the chair in the kitchen "I'd be daffy"

Chris: "Then you'd be taking all the beating"

Greg : "Duck season fire"

Chris: Laughs "Ya"

Greg: "So you ready for school tomorrow?"

Chris: Sighs "Who ever is? No one likes school except maybe you"

Greg: "School is where I shine I'm good at it"

Chris: "Ya your best subjects are math, science, track cuz you can run like hell when bullies come chasing"

Greg: Laughs "Same goes for you 'everyone hates Chris', you lose two lbs everyday running and screaming like a banshee"

Chris: Light laugh "I dont scream like a banshee"

Greg: "Go in the bathroom and scream like if you were being chased"

Chris: "Pffft you don't even scream you just run. I scream to alert oncoming traffic" He laughs and so does Greg. "It's really for the safety of pedestrians"

Greg: Thinks about how everything Chris says would actually be like "Knowing your luck there'll be a stop sign"

Chris: "Ya that would def happen, it always does. But at least I know you'll always be there" Greg confused, smiles. "Getting beat up right next to me"

Greg: Laughs "Your such a jerk"

Chris: Laughs lightly "Screaming at Caruso but I'm white" Greg laughs. "After the beatings done, you scream at Caruso when I become a doctor, don't come to me when you have diabetes"

Greg: Laughs really loud "Ya when he comes into my office I'm gonna let my nurse at the front counter tell him I'm ready for him then when he comes in my room I'm gonna say 'take a seat' I'm gonna make him wait forty-five minutes, come back in and say 'sorry I can't see you today'". Chris laughs "Oh man I'd love that so much"

Chris: Laughs "What job do you think caruso will get after high school?"

Greg: "Something definitely in the kkk, his fellow members will help make fun of him for having so many freckles"

Chris: Laughs at the thought "Ya they would but I meant job"

Greg: "Probably Security, he looks like he could do it"

Chris: "I see him more of Valet, taking people's cars and parking them for us"

Greg: Smiles "I'd make him run in circles tell him to get my car then park it then get it again then park it"

Chris: "Record it for me"

Greg: "No problem, did you eat something when you got home?"

Chris: "Ya my mom made spaghetti and meatballs"

Greg: Licks his lips "Ohhhh man that sounds good"

Chris: Brows lowered "You didn't have anything good today?"

Greg: "Dad wasn't home so I went to the store and ordered two pizza slices and a gingerelle"

Chris: "Sucks for you, you hardly get home cooked meals"

Greg: "Ya it sucks, you think your mom would adopt me?"

Chris: Laughs lightly "Nah she ain't raising anymore babies, but apparently if you become successful she'll want you to be my wife"

Greg: Laughs lightly "So I get to be a Rock?"

Chris: "Ya"

Greg: "Wait a minute how come your not the wife?"

Chris: Gloats "Cuz the husbnd has all the swag"

Greg: "The husband is the one who make's the money, you'll be working in Doc's place all your life and finally become manager when your eyesight goes and you have to lick your lips every thirty seconds grandpa" Chris laughs so loud his parents look at him, he waves a hand as to say 'sorry'. "So what brought us being a couple up?"

Chris: "Tonight at dinner my dad said if we were best friends then we have a good bond, he said if you were a girl I'd be dating you right now"

Greg: "Ohhh that was kinda random"

Chris: "No my mom was saying it too that we were always having fun with each other, she even mentioned how we were with each other. She said to not let anything seperate us"

Greg: A little saddened at the thought then jokes "Ya Chris don't, why you tryna ruin us?"

Chris: Laughs lightly "Shut up Greg"

Greg: Smiles "So when did me supporting you come up?"

Chris: "She said you were going places cuz your so good at science but from the way you get bullied I'm counting on mad scientist"

Greg: Laughs "Shut up Chris"

Chris: Smirks "Awwwe Greg no comeback for that?". All Greg can do is laugh because he can't think of something to say "I'll take that as a no"

Greg: "Oh it'll come..."

Chris: "In a few years" Greg laughs lightly. "You'll call me up 'hey remember when you said I had no comeback for what you said on november 15 1986" Greg guffawing(laughing so loud he can't control himself), Chris chuckles.

Greg: Slowly stops laughing "That sounds like me". Completely stops now "So Chris Williger, what you gonna make me everytime I come back from work?"

Chris: "You should take my last name it sounds better"

Greg: Blushes "Greg Rock huh?"

Chris: "Got a nice ring to it and I'll cook you some lasagna and pot roast"

Greg: Jokes "Ugh I love you so much". Chris laughs "So what exactly did your mom say and dad say"

Chris: Left brow raised smiling "Why so curious?"

Greg: "Gotta make sure I'm good enough Rochelle's baby boy"

Chris: Chuckles "Oh dont worry your good, she'll pick you up from your house and in her words 'boy get in this car before I strap you to the hood'". Greg grabs his face with his left hand to stop himself from how much he was gushing.

Greg: Stops gushing "Good to know I have a back up plan, a great back up. So did you ask your parents about saturday?"

Chris: "Not yet, I definitely can't ask my dad and I'm not gonna ask my mom, not until I get her in a really good mood"

Greg: "What about the money?"

Chris: "Ya I plan to ask my mom for permission to go and to get money from her"

Greg: "Why not just take it out of their pockets when they're sleeping?"

Chris: Frowns "If I sneak into the their room while they're sleeping. My dad will wake up the first second I grab his pants. I'll unleash the mummy's curse"

Greg: "Oooh ya that would be bad and he'll wake the queen of the underworld"

Chris: "Nah that's Tanya cuz she's the ugly chick that needs to stay in the undworld so no one would see her face" Greg smiles. "I really wish she was though cuz I'd love to lock her in the basement"

Greg: Smiles "Chris I gotta go my dad just came home"

Chris: "K bye Greg"

Greg: "See you in school tomorrow unless we have a snow day tomorrow cuz it's been snowing heavy outside today"

Chris: Frowns "Ya I know Greg just cuz you take advance science doesn't mean I can't understand what that white stuff is outside and what it can do"

Greg: Chuckles "Hey if the snow let's up why dont you stay over?"

Chris: "Probably won't be able to but you should come here instead, you'll get to watch your favorite comedy without paying for an extra channel"

Greg: Laughs "See ya"

Chris hangs up the phone. He heads to his room, Drew is doin tai-chi.  
Chris: Lays down, speaks to himself "Greg took that well". He closes his eyes and thinks of Greg pounding fists then unclenching so he could grab his hand but his daydream starts shifting people and the place as sleep kicks in then turns into a dream.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++

Greg says hi to his dad.

Dad: "Hey kiddo, sorry I'm late. Did you get yourself something to eat?"

Greg: "Ya pizza, I'm gonna go in my room" He stops midway then turns around "Dad?"

Dad: Getting orange juice out of the fridge "Ya Greg?"

Greg: "There might not be any school tomorrow so can I hang out with Chris"

Dad: "In the house?"

Greg: "Maybe"

Dad: Not satisfied with the idea of having two kids jumping around the house but "Clean your boots of any snow and I dont wanna see any mess"

Greg smiles and goes to his room. He lays down, he gets back up to shut the light and door. He walks to his bed, his legs hits the wood of the bed making him fall onto it. He crawls into his blanket and wraps it around him. Greg thinks 'Greg Rock' and the fact that Rochelle likes Greg but does Chris like him like that? Both of them were so calm about it and they joked about it like it was nothing. The only thoughts that went through his mind is 'best friends'. 'Don't seperate' something he thought about this morning.

Greg: In his head "Does Chris's parents see something they can't?". He lets go of the thought and falls asleep. 


	4. Ep4 Everybody Hates The Small Moments

Ep.4 Everybody Hates The Small Moments

Morning comes, the room filled with darkness. The alarm goes off and the boy in the bed groans. Stretching his arm out of the blanket to hit the snooze button. After the sound stops the boy covers his whole body in the blanket again to get a few extra minutes of sleep. Eight minutes later the alarm goes off again and another groan from the sleepy teenager. He kicks the blanket off him then hits the snooze button. He gets up yawning then sits on his bed and stretches. He thinks about today and what he should do if there's no school. Greg gets up from his bed, flicks both the bedroom and bathroom light switches and walks into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He looks in the mirror as he brushes; looking at his face to see that his hair is messed up. He spits out the paste then rinses his mouth and washes his face.

Greg goes to his room and puts on jeans, a long sleeve red shirt with a black moon design on it then a short sleeved blue button shirt over the red sleeved shirt but he doesn't button it. So he had a red sleeve long shirt under the blue short sleeved button shit with long sleeve sticking out the short sleeves. He goes back to the bathroom and fixes his hair. He wets his hand and strokes his hair back so that the hair would be wet. He wipes his hair forward then squeezes his bangs. The wet bangs shine due to the water, he fixes it so it faces towards the left and is in perfect position. The spiky tips of the bangs are pointing towards the left side of his forehead exactly how he wants it and with a shine. His dad is sleeping and not ready to go to work until 11 am. He takes out eggs from the fridge and cracks it open. He makes himself some scrambled eggs. He sits down and starts to eat breakfast.

After finish eating, he looks at the time it's 7:30. He has to leave soon. He gets his shoes, his heavy jacket and his back pack. He goes to the bathroom again to check his face and hair. He fixes his hair to make sure it's perfect again. He likes the way he looks, raising his brows in amazement and smiling while opening his buttoned shirt to the sides.

Greg: Stops smiling and looks at himself in the mirror "Why am I dressing up? There's no one I'm trying to impress am I?"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rochelle wakes Chris up at 6 am; getting him up early so he could shower, eat and make it to school which takes 45 minutes to get to by bus. Chris gets up going to the bathroom to fix himself up. He heads back into his room wearing jeans, a long sleeve brown shirt. Drew; still sleeping, Chris puts his yesterdays socks onto Drew's face.

Chris: Smiles, laughing a little then wakes Drew up "Drew". He nudges him hard.

Drew wakes up, smelling something. He grabs it and pulls it to his eyes, he sees a sock. He screams and shakes the sock for 2 seconds then throws it away. Chris laughs.

Drew: Angry "That's not funny, what's wrong with you?". He goes back to sleep.

Chris puts on his shoes then leaves the room taking his jacket and smiling at the little fun he had. He goes downstairs but stops midway, thinking this might be the best time to get Tanya but then decides not to in case school has a snow day which she can get back at it him while he has to keep watch on her. He goes to the dining room. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rochelle: Comes in dining room from kitchen "Hey baby I made pancakes"

Chris: "Thanks ma" He heads towards the living room and puts the tv on.

Rochelle: "Chris no tv while eating"

Chris: "I'm just checking if we have a snow day"

Rochelle: "More like wishing for it"

Chris looks outside, it's snowing the same amount as yesterday. The snow as high as 2 feet. Chris checks the tv, nothing about school getting dismissed. He takes a seat at the dining table still listening for any news on a snow day. He grabs a fork and looks at it, something is wrong with it.

Chris: Confused "Mom what's wrong with this fork?"

Rochelle: Looking in her purse for something "Your father got them from somewhere for free"

Chris: "It's missing 2 metals, Risky?"

Rochelle: Looks at him with her hand still in her purse laughing "You recognize his brand?"

Chris: Smiles "Ya the black market version of Doc's"

Rochelle: Smiles "And your dad as the customer of the month". Rifles through her purse again.

Chris: Laughs but stops laughing when a sudden urge to say "I love you mom"

Rochelle: Looks at him again smiles "Awwe thank you baby... Wait, why? What'd you do?"

Chris: Chuckles "Don't worry ma if I did do something you'll find out"

Rochelle: "Then bury you in the snow outside, how many feet is it now? 2? That's be good enough to hide a body"

Chris smiles, realizing something. Without Drew or Tanya here, his mom is more sane and calm. Do Drew and Tanya really drive her that crazy? Chris eats the rest of his pancakes.

Rochelle: "Chris, are you working at Doc's today?"

Chris: "Not sure, I'm gonna see if his shop is open after I head out"

Rochelle: Walks over to the tv looking at the tv "I guess only the elementary schools are closed today, alright well I'm heading out"

Chris: Confused "Where?"

Rochelle: "I got an interview at the motor shop"

Chris: Left brow lowered, mouth open "Motor shop?"

Rochelle: "Ya motor shop. Why?"

Chris imagines her in a motor shop +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She's under a motorcycle with a wrench in her hand, fixing the bike. Someone comes upto her. A white man in his 30's with a black leather jacket and a chain around his pants.

Customer: "Hey buddy what's the deal on this one?" He points to a bike.

Rochelle gets out from under the bike then stands. She has huge muscles, she has a skull tattoo on her neck and a cigarette in her mouth.

Rochelle: "What you wanna know?"

Customer: "How fast can it go?"

Rochelle: "110 miles an hour"

Customer: Scoffs "Ya right"

Rochelle: Right brow raised "You callin me a liar?"

Customer: Comes upto her face "Ya what if I am?"

Rochelle: Takes her cigarette and tosses it to the floor "You see dem keys over there?". She points to the ignition of the bike she was was fixing, he looks "I think I found a new slot to put it in" She gestures 'her hand as if holding a key, sticking it in something then turning it then grabbing onto bike rails and riding it'.

Customer: Eyes wide and freaked out "So ugghhh... 110 miles?"

Rochelle: Frowning "Uh-huh"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Back to reality. Chris: Snicker "You becoming a biker Chick? Gonna get dad to ride on the back seat and hold onto you?"

Rochelle: Light laugh "Yes Chris. K well I gotta go. Good luck in school". She heads out the door.

Seeing his mom have a new side gave him a flashback of last nights conversation. His dad and mom talking about Greg. A sudden epiphany takes control of him for a second 'another side to their friendship?'. Seems like it could be more legit than how it was mentioned yesterday. He shuts the lights and tv then heads out the door.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chris zips up his jacket, walking outside seeing the snow flurry Bed-Stuy. He looks around. Kill moves is sitting in a chair made of ice on the sidewalk. Jerome frozen in a 'let me hold a dollar' pose and the old womans purse stuck on his head. She froze next to him bashing his head with the purse last night. Risky selling thermometers. There's dead body across the block on top of a car. The people not caring either walking past it or grabbing any piece of clothing or valuables from him. The police just standing there giving him a bunch of citations and tickets to get rid of their monthly due(cops have to give at least 40 tickets a month, I think 40 not sure). Some guy comes out and walks to the door of that car then sees the dead body.

Owner of car: Gasps at the horrible sight then gets angry "Get off ma car fool". But sadly the dead body does nothing.

He gets in the car and puts the windwipers on, slowly pushing him towards the sidewalk. After a couple of pushes the wipers knock the dead body onto the sidewalk. The cops give the owner of the car a ticket for literring.

Owner of the car: "That ain't my dead body"

Cop: Writing ticket "Doesn't matter sir, a dead body must be properly disposed of not litered on the sidewalk"

Chris walks towards Doc's. He walks in, Monk smiles.

Chris: "Hey Monk"

Monk: "Hey chris, heading to school?"

Chris: "Ya, I just wanted to know if I had work today"

Monk: "You tryna test me to see if I'd say the right answer? You wearing a wire?"

Chris: "No"

Monk: "Who sent you? CIA? Sargeant pushups? Lieutenant rapist?"

Chris: Face backs up and 'what' faced "Rapist?"

Monk: Looks in the air as if remembering "Raped his way up the ranks"

Chris: "Nah man just wanna know cuz of the snow"

Monk: "Oh, no. My uncle said not alot of people will be outside later in the day due to heavy snow, so we're closing up shop early"

Chris: Smiles "So no work today? Awesome"

Monk: Grabs a knife from under the counter and crazy eyed "You becareful out there, the snow will sneak up on you and then get you. There's only one way to know if the snow is coming and that's by feeling the shiver".

Chris: Looks to the left, looking outside cuz it's snowing already then looks back at Monk and whispers "Don't worry I won't let it sneak up on me". He heads out the door but stops and turns around "Yo monk let me get a free snack and drink before I go, since you closing up anyway"

Monk: "Go ahead" He bobs his head then as Chris walks to his snack. "Wait" He pulls out a sniper rifle from behind the counter and aims behind Chris. "Go ahead I'll make sure no one gets the jump on you"

Chris walks towards the snacks shaking his head because of Monk. He grabs a bag of doritos, cheese doodles, 2 twinkies and a gingerelle. Monk still aiming to ensure Chris's safety. Chris takes a shopping bag from behind the counter, throwing the snacks in. Monk aiming behind Chris to make sure no one jumps him. Chris heads out the door. Monk puts down his sniper rifle but then picks it up and aims at a pack up of gum thinking he saw it move. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chris gets off the bus, after a bunch of people take their sweet time.

Greg: "Hey man"

Chris: Startled, backs up then smiles "Greg man you scared me". Greg smiles with his cheeks red from the cold, Chris pulls up the grocery bag "Here I got you something". He give Greg the bag.

Greg: Takes it "Finally rich enough to afford stuff?"

Chris chuckles then feels a bump from a passenger getting out. He moves out of the way, gesturing Greg to head towards the school with his head.

Greg: Opens the bag "Sweet, free lunch. Thanks man"

Chris: "No prob. Doc's is gonna be closed for the day so I got some free stuff before they closed"

Greg: Looks at Chris, his cheeks are getting more red from the cold "Doesn't sound like Doc to give free stuff"

Chris: "No it was Monk working today"

Greg: "Oh"

Chris: Whispers "He told me to make sure the snow doesn't sneak up on me". Greg chuckles "Sucks to be in school today"

Greg: "Ya it's freezing I think it's below 40" He ties the bag closed.

Chris and Greg finally go into the building and get ready for the first class. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ During first period an announcement is made by principle Morello that school will only have 4 classes today then the students can go home. Chris silent screams 'yes'.  
After 4th period Greg and Chris meet up at Gregs locker. Chris stunned by the way Greg looks, he doesn't look like a nerd or a geek.

Chris: "What a lucky day huh? For once"

Greg: "Ya I know. Listen Chris since you don't have to be home for another 5 hours, why dont you come hang by my house?"

Ms. Morello: Overhearing their conversation "Awwwe Chris I'm sorry that we couldn't educate you and your people today but this'll give you some time to play basketball or football or rap on the streets ". She smiles tilting her head.

Chris: "Ya thanks Ms. Morello but is the snow gonna really be that bad?"

Ms. Morello: Concerned "Yes apparently it's gonna go below 20 degrees today, Ohhh you must've not heard because your tv got stolen again"

Chris: Wishing she'd get stolen "No. When will the drop happen?"

Ms. Morello: "Around 3"

Chris: Concerned "Will the buses stop running?"

Ms. Morello: "No, they'll stop around 8 if it gets that bad. Well you 2 keep hanging" She does a gangster hand pose then leaves.

Chris: "Shit it'll be hard to get home" He grabs his backpack and shuts the locker. "At least no homework and some possible snow days. Sorry Greg I can't..."

Greg: Grabs Chris's arm quickly "No". Chris looks at him, his arm still held by Greg "I can ask my dad to drop you off, come on man this is the only time you'll get to have away from your family for a while". He lets go.

Chris: Looking at Gregs eyes, turning his view to Gregs forehead noticing his new bangs "Nice bangs man, I didn't even notice". Greg smiles "I'm digging the clothes too, why you so dressed up?"

Greg: Not even sure himself "I just felt like I should today"

Chris: "Won't your dad be coming late or somethin?"

Greg: Smiling at Chris "Actually no I went back home cuz I forgot my gloves and his work called telling him that he was off due to the snow"

Chris: Amazed "Wow first Doc's then school now your dads work, man the snows going to be rough. But I can't make your dad drop me off in this weather". He gets closer to Greg leaning on his locker, Gregs arm touching his "You sure he won't mind? Besides what are we gonna do?"

Greg: Leans on the locker too and looks towards Chris "I got atari and we'll think of something. If your hungry we can both cook"

Chris: Smiles at the thought of warm food on a short school day while it snows outside "That sounds great, would love that"

Greg: "So what do you say?"

Chris: Looks at Greg, arms still touching each other making the Chris's left pinky and Greg's right pinky touch also "I'm so in there"

Greg: Greg chuckles hearing Chris use his words "Awesome. And the best part is if your mom asks why your late, blame the snow"

Chris: "We goin now?"

Greg: Tilts his head forward "Let's go"

They head to Gregs house. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Walking through the snow was harsh enough but seeing through it was worse. Chris puts the key into the door and unlocks. They rush in.

Greg: Warming himself up "Chris just wipe your feet". They both do.

Chris sits on the couch taking off his back pack and placing it on the floor then placing his jacket next to him on the couch. Greg hangs his coat then takes Chris's jacket from the couch and hangs it up. He sits down besides Chris, reopening the grocery bag. Taking out a twinkie, Chris looks at him smiling. He hands Chris a twinkie then gets up. He goes to his dads room.

Greg: Opens the door slowly, whispers "Dad"

Dad: Turns around, groans "Greg aren't you supposed to go to school by now?"

Greg: Holding onto handle of the door while sticking upper body in the room "We got off early, Chris is over"

Dad: Gets up, freaked out "What time is it?"

Greg: Stops whispering "It's 11:30, don't worry you dont have work today. Your work called and said don't come in cuz of the snow"

Dad: Stares at Greg "You sure?"

Greg: "Ya"

Dad: "Alright. Don't make noise I'm going back to sleep. Keep the volume down"

Greg: Leaves the room and heads back to Chris "Had to check on my dad"

Chris: "What'd he say?" Afraid of the answer.

Greg: "Just keep the noise down" Greg looks into the grocery bag and sees gingerelle, he smiles "Thanks man"

Chris: Smiles "No problem"

Gregs heart stops for a second and takes a look at Chris who's eating his twinkie and looking toward the window where snow is ruffling outside. Greg; wondering what just happened? Why did his heart stop? He pulls himself back to earth.

Greg: "Your not in a rush to play right? Sorry I just wanna eat real quick"

Chris: Chuckles "Take your time but I definitely know your only stalling cuz your afraid I'm gonna win"

Greg: "Pffft you wish" He opens cheese doodles and starts eating.

Chris: "So this is your life everyday? I would love to have it"

Greg: "Ya silance all day"

Chris: "Ya but you get the tv and get to let your brain rot. My brain gets bumps and bruises from a rolling pin or a newspaper"

Greg: Laughs and points to his head "Ya that's why your head is shaped like that"

Chris: "You should see Drew's head" Greg laughs. "Especially yesterday his head is so huge already that I didn't notice the the bump he got from my mom yesterday"

Greg: "For what?"

Chris: "I don't know but it was definitely from a table leg"

Greg: "See you make it sound like so much fun"

Chris: "I know how it could be more fun. Apparently I noticed a new side of my mom today" Greg stares at him while opening his soda can. "If Drew and Tanya weren't born I could have a better life at home and alot nicer stuff"

Greg: With chips in his mouth "Don't kill em. You'll be the first suspect and your mom will do something far worse to you then the police would". Chris smiles "But it does make alot of sense your family is under alot of pressure cuz of too much money spended on 2 extra kids that don't fit in the budget"  
Chris: Reminiscing "Ya but that moment felt so good, I felt like an only child. I even got my mom to laugh today"

Greg: Stops eating to ask "Wait what are you talking about?"

Chris: "This morning we had a lil time together, so we talked a little. I wish it could be like that everyday cuz honestly I know for a fact I can live without Tanya. I keep the outside trash can open just in case we want to get rid of her" Greg laughs "Plus the window open as a launch towards the can" Greg guffaws, Chris covers his mouth to stop the loud sound from being heard by Mr. Williger.

Greg: "Sorry man but as long as I'm here you'll have someone to complain too"

Chris: Smiles at Greg "Ya I know and I gotta thank you for that, I sound like a girl on her period"

Greg: "Don't bleed on this couch I don't think we have anymore Lysol" Chris smiles, Greg looks towards the window. "The snow is getting bad, I feel bad about keeping you here"

Chris: Smirks "The snow made me late"

Greg: Smiles "Yes it did". Looks at Chris "You look like you have so much going on through your mind man. Talk to me"

Chris: "It's just I do have stuff on my mind and I wanna go home to sort it out but your home is quite, the only place to actually think straight. If I go home I won't get my chance"

Greg: Grabs his shoulder "Go in my room and sort it out. I'mma watch some tv while your so 'in' there. You know, in your head"

Chris: Light laugh "And if I need to talk you'll come?"

Greg: Smiles "Then I'll be 'in' there"

Chris: Smiles then looks at the floor "Greg what's on your mind right now?"

Greg: Scared to say the wrong thing, not 100 percent sure what he means "If I can help my chocolate friend out"

Chris: Laughs "Shut up whip cream"

Greg: Smirks "Remember November 15 1986". They both crack up.

Chris: "I'mma stay here. Can we watch some tv?"

Greg flicks on through shows and puts on something they both agree on. Chris thinks about his mom and the different life he could have had. He lays his head back falling asleep but trying to keep himself awake. Greg notices Chris is falling asleep. Chris falls asleep. Greg goes to the kitchen to throw out the empty plastic bags of snack. Greg comes back but trips over Chris's foot knocking his head into the wall behind the couch then falling unconscious on top of Chris.


	5. Ep5 Everybody Hates New

Ep.5 Everybody Hates New.

Chris slumped down from sitting asleep to laying down from the weight of Greg on his left side, Greg going down with him. They are now layed down on the sofa, Greg on top of Chris with the left side of his head on top of the left side of Chris's head. Both of their feet off the sofa though, touching the floor.

45 minutes pass after Chris fell asleep and Greg became unconscious drooling. Chris's eyes start to wince, he starts to wake up feeling something heavy on him and his face wet with some kind of liquid. He opens his eyes then turns his head to see Greg asleep on him or to him; perhaps dead. Hoping he didn't go 'Rochelle' on him, starts to poke Greg.

Chris: Gently nudges Greg "Greg, Greg". Greg doesn't answer.

Chris picks himself up and holds onto Greg to pick him up with him. He yawns and then nudges Greg again. He grabs Greg by the shoulders to rattle him but when he looks at Greg's face, he sees a huge red bruise on his head. Chris looks at the table then the couch then the wall and sees a dent in the wall. Chris smile thinking 'so that's how it happened'. He just remembered that he's in Gregs house and he hopes that he doesn't get caught by Gregs dad. He softly pushes Greg off him and onto the sofa. He gets up to look around then slowly closes in on Mr. Williger's room. The door is shut but he donesn't want to open it. He heads back to Greg and tries waking him up but that wall musta done a number no him. He puts his right arm under Gregs legs and his left under Gregs neck then carries him. Gregs heavy but he manages, he heads towards Gregs bedroom to put his best friend into his bed.

He slowly lowers himself onto the bed with his left knee on the bed then slowly lowering Greg but Greg not making it easy because of his weight. He lays him down fast and then slips his hand out. He look at the clock to see it's after 12 pm. He looks back at Greg to see Greg smiling and looking at him.

Chris: Scoffs "You been awake this whole time?"

Greg: Laughs "No, just after you nudged me a few times I wanted to see what your reaction would be to me asleep on top of you.. ow" He grabs his forehead.

Chris: "I thought I went 'my mom' on you during my sleep probably thinking that you were Tanya. Did I plug the cable box in a 'different' outlet?"

Greg: Laughs "No I think I tripped over your foot then hit the wall"

Chris: Relieved "Oh good, cuz I don't think you'd ever be able to get the plug back out ever again". Chris jumps on the bed next to Greg.

Greg: Laughs "And a whole set of different channels". Chris smiles laying down sideways "Man, what a fricken way to waste the day; falling asleep"

Chris: "Ya sorry, I just felt so comfortable. The heat was on and I was so stressed then mellowed out. It was like a personal day at the spa"

Greg: Looks at the time "Man being unconscious is kinda fun. It's like getting hung over, a nice phase out but after being conscious; a big head ache. You must feel like this when you get beatings"

Chris: Smiles "We gotta switch lives someday"

Greg: Puts a blanket over Chris around his neck "Here you go, see what my life is like right now"

Chris: Lets the blanket get put around him as he still lays on his side "Your forehead so red man"

Greg: "At least it's not brown" He smiles.

Chris: Laughs "But with that red head you look like your head got stained with paint" Greg smiles, Chris puts his arms around Gregs waist, lunging in then Greg ties the arms already around chris from the blanket onto Chris's neck. "It also looks like you got stamped"

Greg: Smiles, both face to face with Chris's head leaning on top of him "I got nothing right now". They look at each other knowing they both wanna say what's going on but don't want to ruin it by saying anything about what they're doing.

Chris: "Remember November..."

Greg: Smiles "Say the words and I can sue"

Chris: Leans his forehead on Gregs then smooth talks "Pffft your dad ain't goin waist money on your silly little dreams"

Greg: "He will after I tell him you stole my words then beat me" He points to his forehead then slips his left legs between Chris's legs.

Chris: "That's not a beating that's mercy, You think your dad can still drop me off in a few hours?"

Greg: "Ya, I promise. Don't worry so much man. We'll drop you off to the corner and you can say you got off the bus"

Chris: "That's why your my advice guy. I'm gonna make you my secretary When I get a good job"

Greg: "I don't think Doc can spend anymore money for employees" Chris laughs. "And I'm pretty sure you'll never get the manager position. You can be my secretary when I become a doctor"

Chris: Left brow raised "What's the pay?"

Greg: "7.50 an hour And 8 hours of safety from your parents"

Chris: Laughs lightly "I'd like to work overtime"

Greg: Smiles, Chris lowers his head to the right side of Gregs head making Greg close his arms a little more so he can hold onto Chris's neck and having to whisper "You seriously should be a comedian"

Chris: Eyes closed, mouth close to Gregs ear and sort of whispering "I'll think about it, I can Definitely use Tanya for ugly jokes". Greg laughs kinda hurting Chris's ear "And Drew for stupid ones"

Greg laughs louder. Chris takes his arm out of Gregs back to cover his right ear.

Greg: Turns his eyes "Sorry"

Chris: Slowly puts his arms around Gregs waist again "Now I can tell em about the time I almost went deaf". Greg laughs "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I went deaf?". Pretends to be the person who's listening to him "No". Now himself again "What was that?". Pretends to be deaf, Greg laughs getting the joke.

Greg: Chuckles "At least I get to be mentioned. You'll ne curing peoples feelings and I'll be curing peoples health"

Chris: "We're healers now?"

Greg: "No but we will be, I'll be waiting for jokes you do on Caruso?"

Chris: "Like saying..." Estatic voice. "'You won't believe this, some people see aliens and weird cults but I saw the most unimaginable one yet; a fat kid move" Greg Laughs, Chris holds on tighter to Greg. "And his name is Caruso"

Greg: "And a Burger King was taken down in one night" Chris laughing a lot he can't contain it. "All defense knocked down then eaten" Chris can't hold it he laughs for a good 2 minutes, eyes watering and tryna stop but everytime he does he just ends up laughing again thinking about it.

They both are quite but Greg can tell chris is still laughing lightly thinking about it.

Greg: Smiles thinking "'It was kind of funny"

Chris: Sighs after the laughter ends "See ya in 3 hours"

Greg: Startled, thinking "What does he mean?". Then notices Chris breathing slowly, he's gonna sleep. "If I do your dads voice, how would you react?"

Chris: "My First reaction is to pull out a dollar to calm him down then pet his bold head so he can calmly tell me what's wrong"

Greg: Grins "But nothings wrong". Referring to them.

Chris: "No, it's just new"

They both grip each other lightly, the light is still on, their both covered in the blanket. Greg pulls up the blanket to their heads to cover themselves, preventing his dad from seeing. They fall asleep, both feeling 'new' was always there.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ It's been an hour.

Greg can't sleep he's not used to this, neither is Chris but Chris fell asleep from being too comfy on a normal bed than the cheap twin bed he sleeps on at home. It's not about Chris being there that Greg can't sleep but about holding someone. He's never slept with someone else in his bed with him. He tries hard to sleep but he can't. Maybe he's just not tired but he doesn't fret this feeling of holding his best friend in his arms is nice. He has always been there to listen but now he can comfort which is the next level.

Greg: Smiles to himself then thinks "Mrs. Williger"

Greg finally falls asleep after half an hour. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's 2:20 pm, the snows gotten worse. Glass slowly covered in ice, snow reaching 2 and a half feet. Chris wakes up feeling wet on his face again knowing it's Greg drool. He lifts himself over Greg then nudges him.

Chris: Shakes Greg "Greg wake up". Greg wakes up groaning "You become unconscious again?"

Greg: Smiles, eyes closed, slowly bringing Chris closer to his face "Why'd you wake me up on a snow day?"

Chris: Looks at the time "I gotta go"

Greg: Opens his eyes wide then sits up, Chris in front of him with arms holding him up "Oh ya sorry, I'll get my dad"

They both embrace each other before Greg leaves, just keeping their foreheads leaning on each other. Greg gets off the bed and heads towards the door.

Chris: Sticks his arms out in a stop motion "Wait". Greg stops and turns "What are you gonna tell your dad? Where I was... where you were... both of us were doing?"

Greg: Concerned "Shit your right. He's gonna wonder where you were 'if' he saw me asleep. Oh I'll say you went to the bus stop but it didn't come at all"

Chris: Grins "Nice but listen I think I'll take subway"

Greg: Heads to his dresser, opens a drawer and pulls out money "Here, for a metro..."

Chris: "I got unlimited remember? I'm ok" Chris goes upto him. "First time in recorded history that a grizzly bear slept with a polar bear huh?"

Greg: Laughs "Ya. Remember to ask your mom for money for this saturday, you got today and tomorrow left"

Chris: "I will, see ya man"

They pump fist then hug. Greg buries his face in Chris's neck. Chris heads out the door. Seeing Gregs dad.

Chris: Nervous, tries to be quick "Bye Mr. Williger". Walks as fast as he can to the front door.

Greg watches from his bedroom.

Mr. Williger: "Where were you?"

Chris: Doesn't turn around "I left then came back to give something to Greg. I gotta go" He rushes out the door.


	6. Ep6 Everybody Hates Feeling Disoriented

Ep.6 Everybody Hates Feeling Disoriented

Chris shuts the door behind him stepping into snow. He jumps one foot at a time. He rushed out the door so quick he forgot his shoes, jacket and back pack. He knocks on the door still jumping. The snow flurries him, his right eye covered with snow making him look like he's wearing a patch.

Chris: Knocks harder and yells "Mr. Williger". The door opens.

Greg: Smiles "Get in". Chris rushes in trying to warm himself "Dude you forgot your stuff"

Chris: "I know that"

Greg: Laughs and mocks "Mr. Willigeeer"

Chris: Grabs his jacket and back pack then starts wearing his shoes whispering "I was nervous about your dad"

Greg: Raises left brow and smirks, talking lightly "Your into my dad now?"

Chris: Tying his shoes, looks at greg "Just his son"

Greg: Can't help but smile, looks at the hallway then sits next to Chris "When can we have alone time again?"

Chris: Puts on jacket "I'll think of something but your the one who won't be busy so you should come up with it"

Mr. Williger: Comes into the living room "Chris, you come back for your stuff?"

Chris: "Ya" He stands up putting his back pack on.

Greg: "Hey dad can we drop Chris off?"

Mr. Williger: Hesitant "Greg, it's snowing heavy..."

Chris: "No it's ok I can take the subway"

Greg: "Ok wait at least let me drop you off there"

Mr. Williger: "You have the house key?"

Greg: "I'll get it When I put my jacket on" Mr. Williger leaves, Greg turns to Chris. "Why don't you wanna get dropped off?"

Chris: Grabs Gregs chin with his right thumb and index finger faced towards him "Because I knew you'd wanna drop me off to the train station". Stares at Greg "I love the way you look"

Greg: Smiles "I'll get my jacket"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chris finally gets back to Bed-Stuy after saying bye to Greg and talking about making some alone time as quick as possible. He runs home, reaching his building. Thankfully Jerome was still frozen on the opposite side of the block. Risky was still selling stuff and Kill Moves was building a snowman who was doing karate by making the mouth of the snowman go 'wahhhh' and the hand doing a 'chop' maneuver.

Tasha: "Hey Chris"

Chris: Quickly trying to get his key out "Hey Tasha". He unlocks the door and opens then goes in

Tasha: "Wait" Chris comes back out warming himself.

Chris: "What?"

Tasha: "Your out early, your school had an early day too" She states.

Chris: Forgot "Yours did too then?"

Tasha: "Ya. lucky us huh?"

Chris: "Ya"

Tasha: Felt weird maybe because Chris wasn't acting like he usually does around her "Why you in a hurry?"

Chris: "It's freezing out here. Why are you waiting outside?"

Tasha: Points towards something, Chris looks to see Peaches and Tasha's grandma "We just came back from the supermarket in case of emergency"

Chris: Looks at her "You think there might be a black out?"

Tasha: 'Ehh' faced "Maybe. So if you had a short day; why you coming home at this time?"

Chris: "I went out while I had the chance"

Tasha: Scoffs "Wow you sure got nuts"

Chris: "Ya more than squirrels do"

Tasha: Laughs "Boy your so silly"

Peaches: "Hey Chris" She and Louise(Tashas grandma) come up the steps with grocery bags in their hands. "Hows your momma?"

Chris: "I'll find out in a few minutes"

Peaches: Laughs "Well tell your momma we need to get together some time, I just saw these pretty shoes oh my god I thought about wearing em but I needed advice from another girl and I thought..."

Chris: Thinks "An advice from you would be an instruction manual"

Peaches: "So how about it?" She finishes.

Chris: Doesn't know what she's talking about because he was lost in thought "What?"

Peaches: "Tell your mom to come have dinner at my place"

Chris: Thinking "How did shopping for shoes become dinner at your place?". Talks to Peaches "I'll ask her"

Tasha: "Ya Chris try to get her to say yes it'll be fun"

Peaches: "Ya it will. We'll have your family, my family and Malvo"

Chris: Thinks "Uh-oh. The name that'll drive everyone away"

Louise: "You are not bringing that man to my house"

Peaches: Argues "I love that man"

Louise: "And that man loves crime"

Chris: Tries to think of a way to get out of this talks loud "Wow it's getting cold. Mrs. Clarkson...s your groceries will get spoiled"

Louise: "Boy's right, let's go" she heads up the stairs.

Peaches: Follows "That man is our future"

Louise "Into a small room with bar cages" Their voice sound off as they get further upstairs.

Tasha: "Ughh that was annoying"

Chris: "Well I'm gonna go"

Tasha: "See ya Chris" She heads in.

Risky: "Yo lil man"

Chris: Stops as he's about to head in then turns "Ya?"

Risky: "So you and Tasha huh?"

Chris: Thinks about Tasha, she is so cute "It's just dinner"

Risky: "Ohhh getting serious"

Chris: "If you say hungry after that then ya"

Risky: "You wanna buy a stereo system?"

Chris: "Does it work?"

Risky: Skips the answer "I got gloves"

Chris: "Nah I'm good" Shows his hands, he's wearing gloves already. "But I bet my dad will"

Risky: "Your missing out on some good stuff"

Chris: "You use that line on my dad don't you?"

Risky: "You guessed it" Chris heads in the building.

Chris heads up the stairs. First thing to do is head to his bedroom, Drew isn't there. He takes off his jacket and throws his back pack on the bed. He kicks his shoes off then sits. The feeling of having to leave sucks but he'll find a way to make time for Greg but how? Hanging out isn't the problem it's getting to be alone with him that is. Mr. Williger won't have work for a couple of days and 'his' apartment is ALWAYS packed. The only option is outside but that's not what he wants. Suddenly he had an idea of 'where' but he'll sort the details out later. He's Sure Tanya's already home watching tv downstairs and Drew also so he decides to take this time to relax and think of a way to get money for the arcade. First thought was to Sneak money out but he'll use that as a last resort. He can do chores and extra amount of work but that won't usually reward him anything other than 'that's what your supposed to do'. He does have money for himself but they'll probably do more stuff than just the arcade. Nothing can come to mind. He tries thinking and thinking until finally he comes up with something. He comes up with the idea that he can't come up with an idea. Asking might be the only thing that can get him that money or...

He wears his sneakers and jacket then runs outside. He runs across the street and pickpockets Jerome who is still frozen. Thinking that 'Jerome won't know what the hell happened since he's frozen', he decides to take it while he can and it's payback. He gets over 60 dollars worth of money then quickly splits. He comes back, grabbing a handful of snow, pulling his pants loose to drop snow in it. He see the old ladies purse, he looks around to see if anyone is looking. He grabs the purse but it's frozen stuck on Jeromes head. He tries breathing warm air into it; nothing. He tries pulling it; nothing. He runs to Kill Moves who is putting snow on a cone shaped newspaper to make his version of an ice cream. Seeing the page of the newspaper. he can guess the flavor is 'woman burns in fire' aka 'burnilla'.

Chris: "Hey Kill Moves, think you can help me?"

Kill Moves: "As long as it's quick, this burnilla ice cream is gonna melt"

Chris: Gestures him to come with him, Kill Moves follows "You think you could get that purse off Jerome's head? It's stuck and I can't get it off"

Kill Moves: Gives Chris the ice cream cone to hold then starts doing karate like stances "What you need to know is that the body has pressure points and you have to strike the right ones to get a reaction from one part of the body". He grabs Jeromes hat and pulls it off his head, the purse comes along with it "Here you go". He passes the hat which has the purse stuck on it to Chris who's mouth is open, shocked.

Chris: Grabs it and hands Kill Moves his ice cream "Thanks". Still shocked.

Kill Moves: "No problem. Want some burnilla or robberry?"

Chris: "No thanks" Kill Moves leaves while eating his ice cream.

Chris stuffs the purse under his jacket then heads towards his building. He sees his dad who is looking at him coming.

Julius: "Chris, you just coming back?"

Chris: Not knowing what to say "Ugh no". He remembered his book bag was upstairs so he couldn't say yes.

Julius: "Then what you doing out here?"

Chris: Trying to get his father off his case "Risky has a new deal on gloves"

Julius: "Does he? I'll check em out" He goes upto Risky to ask him about the deal.

Chris heads upstairs. Drew is still not there. He takes off his jacket and leaves the purse wrapped by it. He looks in the hallway, no one there. He takes the 60 dollars from his pocket(Jeromes money) and plans to put it away in his safe spot.

Flashback.

Chris comes into his room angry kicking his drawer.

Drew: Comes in happy with Julius "Thanks dad"

Chris: "Why'd you have to use the money that I saved to buy him a hockey stick?"

Julius: "That's why you shouldn't leave your money out, people can take it" Julius leaves.

Drew: Looks at Chris "Don't get mad at me. Dad was the one who found your money and used it. I thought he was gonna use his own money". Drew looks at his new hockey stick in amazement then tries it out in the hallway.

Chris opens his drawer where his clothes are and looks underneath it, all his money is gone, he sighs in anger. He stomps to his bed then hears a creak on the floor that he stepped on.

Flashback over.

The wooden board was open a little which gave Chris the idea to open it that day. He grabbed Drew's trophy for 'greatest kid in the world' that his dad bought from Risky. He used it to open the wooden board. He slipped it in between the space of the boards that almost connect. He gently lifts, it props upwards but only the part near Chris does. The other end can come out but he only pops one side up enough to quickly slip the money in. He grabs the plastic bag from under the board that contains his 'safe' money then looks at the door to make sure no one comes. He opens the plastic bag, slips Jeromes money into the bag then quickly puts it back underneath the board. He gently lowers to wood piece back into place and steps on it to see if anyone who steps on it will feel or see it move. It doesn't move. He grabs his jacket and opens it, taking the purse and putting it in his book bag. The frozen purse is still frozen so he has to wait a while to see if there's money inside. He zips up his back pack then puts it away. He sits down 'phewing'.

He heads downstairs. Tanya is watching tv, Drew is looking at the snow outside.

Chris: "Where's mom?"

Rochelle: "Here I am" As she comes out of the kitchen setting the table. "Tanya come here and help me set the table"

Tanya: Whines "Why can't Chris do it?"

Rochelle: "Girl did you just backsash me?" Tanya about to get up.

Chris: "I'll help you ma" Tanya sits back down.

Rochelle: Suprised "Well, never have I been offered"

Chris: "Maybe it's the weather" Chris starts setting the plates.

Rochelle: "How'd you get home early?"

Chris: "We got out of school early but the bus had problems again"

Rochelle: Places food on all the plates "The snow is bad, there might be a black out"

Chris: "Oh ya that reminds me Tasha was saying that too, then her mom came"

Rochelle: "Oh lord what did she do this time?"

Chris: "Actually she wants to invite us to dinner"

Rochelle: "Oh ok. All of us?"

Chris: "Ya, our family her family" Reluctant to say but says it anyway. "Malvo"

Rochelle: Looks at Chris then speaks loudly "Malvo? nuh-uh"

Chris: Knew this was gonna be her reaction and knowing she's gonna come up with a 'I'm gonna do this to him like this' "Ya"

Rochelle: "I'm not going over there if he's there. She's gonna make me want to take him into an alley and thug beat him"

Chris: Laughs "You and Mrs. Clarkson"

Rochelle: "Peaches?"

Chris: "Senior" Rochelle 'ohs'. "Don't want Malvo there"

Rochelle: Finished pouring food "Well Louise like myself but me being better has good judgement especially know not to have a repeat offender at dinner with a nice bunch of people"

Chris: "So yes or no?"

Rochelle: "I'll have to talk to peaches"

Chris: Grabs on the back of a chair "So what happened at the interview?"

Rochelle: "Well it wasn't really my thing"

Chris: Smiles knowing what happened "Um yes it is and let me guess 'dad has 2 jobs and you didn't need it?'"

Rochelle: Thinks about it "Well it's true isn't it? What makes you think I'd be good for the job". She sits.

Chris: He sits "Cuz it's a place for tough people and you are way scarier than anyone I know, I think even Malvo is afraid of you"

Rochelle: Laughs "Well he should be"

Chris: "So are you gonna go for it again? Or is dad having 2 jobs your signature move for saying 'I ain't never coming back'"

Rochelle: Laughs and wonders 'Why she feels so much more calm?'. "Pretty much"

Drew: Overhearing "Ya you know mom, she does that and it's like Scooby Doo; just get out of there"

Rochelle feels her calmness and relaxed state now gone, she looks at her 2 boys. First at Chris she smiles on the inside then at Drew who she feels something's wrong then tries Tanya and feels the same thing as Drew. What makes Chris so different? Chris and Drew look at each other then their mom thinking 'what's wrong with her?'

Chris: "Ma, you ok?"

Rochelle: Snaps out of it "Ya just wondering where your father is"

Drew: "But you were staring at us"

Rochelle: "Boy go get your father" She tells Drew.

Drew: "I don't know where he is"

Rochelle: "Well you better go find him"

Chris: To Drew "He's outside buying stuff from Risky"

Rochelle: 'Oh man' faced "Again?"

Chris: "Risky is like the secret affair in your lives"

Rochelle: Laughs "Feels that way, the way he spends all his money on him". The both laugh.

Drew: Opens the window and sticks his head out and screams "Dad come eat". Julius stops talking to Risky then heads towards the building.

Lunch/dinner is served and everyone eats. Rochelle wondering though what happened a few moments ago with her feelings. She looks at Chris but can't help feel good and feel like he's just great to have around then stares at Tanya and Drew but can't help and feel a different feeling. What is she supposed to say to her husband or should she just talk to Vanessa about this?

Rochelle: "I'll be back I gotta make a quick phone call"

She gets up and head towards the kitchen then grabs the phone to call Vanessa's house who isn't picking up. She tries the salon but thinks 'ya right like it's open'.

Vanessa: "Hello, thanks for calling..."

Rochelle: "Ya, ya ya. Hey Vanessa"

Vanessa: Suprised "Rochelle, hey girl what you doin?"

Rochelle: Right brow raised "What you doin at the salon in this weather?"

Vanessa: "It's snowing, peoples hair be messin up every which way" Whispers. "Good for business. People need their winter hair style"

Rochelle: Interested "Sounds like a great style"

Vanessa: "I can get you in now Rochelle if you..."

Pam: From the bg "Hey Rochelle". To Vanessa "Tell her I said hey"

Vanessa: "Pam says 'hey' So you want in?"

Rochelle: "Ya I also need to talk to you"

Vanessa: Worried "If this is about that rumour of me sniffing the hairs I cut it's only cuz I luv the smell of my shampoo on people hairs but I'm not a sicko"

Rochelle: Laughs "no it's not about that but thanks for telling me, I had no idea. I'm coming to see you and tell Pam I said 'hi'"

Vanesse: To Pam "Rochelle says 'hi'"

Pam: From bg "Tell her I asked how..."

Vanessa: "Tell her yourself, she's on her way"

Rochelle: "What time are you girls gonna close shop?"

Vanessa: "After 8. Apparently everyone's gonna shut down after 5 but we have customers coming in. Why? You gonna be late?"

Rochelle: "Thinking if I could finish eating first"

Vanessa: Waves her right hand "Go ahead we'll hold your seat"

Rochelle: "See you in 30 minutes" She hangs up then sits back at the table.

Julius: Drinking "Who did you call and waste 45 cents worth a phone call on?"

Rochelle: "Vanessa"

Julius: Eyes wide "Rochelle you scheduling a beauty appointment when no ones gonna see you anyway?"

Rochelle: "Julius" She looks at her plate. "Something's wrong with 2 of our kids"

Julius: Confused "You saying they're stupid? cuz I know Drew..."

Rochelle: "No" She gets up and fake smiles. "I was just joking"

Julius: 'Phews' "Man I thought we had to spend on money on 'special' care"

Rochelle: Eats her food, she didn't want to tell Julius anything until she confirmed it "I'm heading to the salon after this so Chris". She looks at him "I need you to watch Drew and Tanya"

Chris: "Okay"

Tanya: "Momma which 2 of us were you talking about?"

Rochelle: "Sorry I meant 3"

Drew: "That was kinda random"

Rochelle: Lies and smiles "I just wanted to see the look on your fathers face"

Everyone finishes eating. Rochelle heads for the salon while Chris watches Drew and Tanya as julius goes to sleep for his next job.


	7. Ep7 Everybody Hates Bad Moms

Ep.7 Everybody hates Bad Moms

Tanya is eating ice cream while watching cartoons, Drew; doing the same. Chris is on the phone with Greg.

Chris: "Ya so I got it"

Greg: "That's pretty slick"

Tanya: Screams "Chris give me more ice cream"

Greg: Overhearing on the phone "Man your sisters loud"

Chris: Puts his mouth away from the phone and yells "Get it yourself"

Tanya: Threatening devilishly "If you don't get it for me I'm telling momma you spilled ice cream on her couch"

Chris: "Shut the hell up, you'll blame me anyway"

Tanya: "You better get me another one and hurry up and clean this mess you made"

Chris: Knowing he'll get in trouble for it, talks to Greg "I'll call you some other time"

Greg: "K bye"

Chris gets a clothe to clean the mess up. He goes to the living room and cleans the couch then purposely; Tanya drops ice cream on the floor.

Chris: "Tanya stop that"

Tanya: "I didn't do it, now go make me more"

Chris just wants to hit her but he knows he'll get in trouble for it. He cleans it then gets Tanya more ice cream. Tanya then repeatedly does the same thing but all he can do is nothing.

The news report comes on stating that there will be no school for tomorrow. To Chris this is a good idea but then turns bad realizing he has to watch Tanya.

Tanya: "Chris, more ice cream"

Chris: Runs upstairs, after a few minutes comes down in front of Tanya holding a tape; showing it to her "I swear I'm gonna throw your Billy Ocean tape out"

Tanya: Not scared "Go ahead I'll just tell on you"

Chris: Begging "Tanya leave me alone"

Tanya: "No" While she eats her ice cream.

Chris: Doesn't care, he's gonna get in trouble anyway "Fuck you bitch". He tosses the tape out the window.

Tanya: Runs towards the window with the ice cream in her hand, looking out to see where the tape went "I'm telling on..."

Chris: Takes the plate from her hand and spills the ice cream onto her face then smacks her "Go ahead and tell them I've had enough, you ugly little racoon". He heads upto his room.

Drew just laughs at Tanya. Tanya starts crying.

Chris knows he's gonna get a beating for this but it was soooo worth it. The thought of Greg came to his mind, the only person that doesn't pick on him, fight with him, bully him, steal, lie, hurt.

Chris: Cries to himself "I love you Greg"

Rochelle heads out the door. She steps down the flight of stairs and out the front door. She walks onto the block then remembers she has to talk to Peaches about dinner. She walks upto the door and knocks loud a couple of times. She waits for someone to answer the door as she does Malvo comes walking up the steps. She looks around, seeing Malvo come up the steps.

Malvo: Stops in front of Rochelle "Hey..."

Rochelle makes a scary 'ferocious' face then lion growls. Malvo scared, backs up and falls over the ledge and into the trash. She runs upto the ledge with both hands on it and both feet tipoed making her look like a lion who's standing over the ledge. She looks down at Malvo who's trying to get himself out. He looks up to see Rochelle leaning over the ledge. She growls again, scaring him. He starts panicking and shaking; making him fall back with the trash and running as soon as he could get back up. Rochelle laughs inside and turns to see Louise standing at the door. Rochelle feeling awkward about louise seeing what she did.

Louise: Waiting by the door, points at Rochelle "You gotta teach me that". Rochelle laughs lightly "So how can I help you Rochelle?"

Rochelle: Walks upto Louise "I was hoping I could talk to Peaches about this dinner she planned"

Louise: Acting polite but not meaning it "Well if you don't wanna come, then we'll be ok"

Rochelle: Using the same tone "Well I wouldn't be missing much if I didn't. I'm sure the ex convict and the food wouldn't be that much fun". She smiles.

Louise: "Mmhmm" Not being able to comeback with anything she just stands there.

Rochelle: "So can I talk to peaches or do I have to sneak in the middle of the night through the fire escape?"

Louise: Left brow raised "You threatening me Rochelle?"

Rochelle: "Your house isn't worth robbing"

Louise: "The only time someone would sneak into your house is if that someone is looking for a raggedy kid"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Daydream

Rochelle thinks about strangling Louise. She chokes her where they're standing now, using both her hands. Louise struggles to get Rochelle off her neck.

Rochelle: Talks gently "I'll make your neck raggedy"

She takes her left hand and takes Louise's glasses then wears them, looking at Louise while choking.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back to reality.

Rochelle: Fakes a smile "Well you better keep those glasses on so you can even see someone sneaking in your house"

Louise: "Excuse me"

Peaches: From upstairs "Mom where are you?"

Louise: Yells up "Peaches come down here"

Peaches: Runs downstairs and see Rochelle "Hey Rochelle did Chris tell you about dinner?". Louise heads upstairs.

Rochelle: "Ya I wanted to ask you about it"

Peaches: "Well it's tomorrow at 8. I hope you can come, it'll be so much fun. we gonna have fried chicken, meatballs..."

Rochelle: Interrupting her to stop her from talking "That sounds fun, I'll get my husband to come. Wish you woulda told me earlier though"

Peaches: "Ya I planned it last minute, I saw Chris and thought 'hey how about I invite Rochelle and her family to dinner'"

Rochelle: "Right there on the spot huh?"

Peaches: "Ya, so where you going in this weather?"

Rochelle: Doesn't want peaches to follow "I have to go to my moms to check on her, she's sick. I'll see you later"

Peaches: "K bye rochelle. Keep in touch. Remember tomorrow at 8 we'll have the best food in the house" Rochelle starts walking away. "I went grocery shopping..."

Her voice became more distant as Rochelle speed walks towards the salon.

At the salon, Vanessa is doing a customers hair and giving em a winter due. It's a hair style where she takes a womans long hair and instead of making a round bun, she makes a bun in the shape of a snowflake. The door opens, Rochelle arrives at the salon. Vanessa too focused on the customer, doesn't turn her head. Pam looks towards the door to see who came.

Pam: Smiles "Rochelle, hey girl". Vanessa turns her head to see Rochelle.

Rochelle: "Hey girls" She looks at the hair of the woman who is heading out towards the door after she got her hair done. "Wow that's an amazing bun"

Woman: "Thank you"

Vanessa: Still working on the customer but turning to Rochelle "So you like huh?"

Rochelle: Walking upto Vanessa then looking down at the customer she's working on "This is amazing, which one of you came up with the idea". The customer smiles thinking it looks good.

Vanessa: "I did"

Pam: Gestures Rochelle to an empty seat which Rochelle walks upto "Uh-huh. The frosted flakes she was eating this morning gave her a message of a new due she should try". Rochelle laughs.

Vanessa: "Those frosted flakes helped our business, so Rochelle you said you needed to talk. Your husband leaving you for a paycheck?" Pam and Rochelle laugh.

Rochelle: Pam starts putting the sheet around her "No I have something more serious but I don't know how to explain it to you since you don't have kids"

Pam: Ties the sheet "You gonna brag about Drew again?"

Rochelle: Realizing now that she does talk about Drew and Tanya and hardly about Chris "It has to do with all 3"

Vanessa: Tying the womans hair "Ughh Rochelle we don't gotta know how successful your kids are, we'll see it. Well maybe not Tanya, girl gonna only be good in a screaming match"

Pam: "Or a referee" They both laugh.

Vanessa: Looks at Rochelle thinking "Why she quite?". She sees Rochelle kinda dazed "We were just kidding Rochelle, you know us girls"

Pam: Starts combing Rochelle's hair "Ya don't worry". She faces her "You know we never mean it"

Rochelle: Chuckles "No I know, it's just more of a serious thing that I'm not even sure about"

Vanessa: 'Wooos' "You finally gonna kill em?". Pam starts tying the hair strands.

Rochelle: Laughs "Just don't go around telling no one". They all laugh.

Pam: "So what's on your mind?"

Rochelle: Sighs "I don't know how to start". Pam stares at her in the mirror while doing her hair "I don't think I like my kids"

Vanessa: Chuckles "We been knew that"

Rochelle: Upset "I'm serious"

Vanessa: Stops to look "Whoa, really?". She stops doing her customers hair then heads towards Rochelle.

Customer: Watches Vanessa "Hey". Vanessa looks at her "My hair". She makes a 'nuh-uh' face to Vanessa.

Vanessa: Stares at her then ignores and stands next to Rochelle looking at her through the mirror "So what makes you think so?"

Customer: Makes an 'oh no you didn't' expression "Excuse me but I gotta go somewhere"

Vanessa: Looks at her "Oh you can go, no ones stopoing you". She waves her hands "But if you want me to finish you better wait there and not complain". The customer loves the looks on the other woman so she keeps her mouth shut and waits.

Pam: Still tying her strands "So go on"

Rochelle: "Tonight at dinner I was talking to Chris, well a little before dinner. Boy had me talking calmly instead of 'at' him" Vanessa and Pam gasps and stare at each other. "Ya I was shocked too I was sure that boy would get me mad some way but he didn't" Pam tying 2 strands together making 2 pieces of the hexagon.

Vanessa: "Okay I'm with you so far" She starts helping Pam with the Strands.

Vanessa customer 'ughs' seeing Vanessa work on someone else who just came in.

Rochelle: "We talked and I mean a normal 'he did nothing to get me angry and I didn't yell at him for no reason' kind of talk. And he also got me to laugh. Then dinner started and Drew interrupted the conversation and I couldn't help but look at Drew noticing I didn't like the fact he was there. Does that make me a bad mother?"

Vanessa: "Yes"

Pam: Smacks Vanessa's hand looking at her like 'what are you saying' then turns to Rochelle "No not at all... why do you hate your son?"

Rochelle: Chuckles "I don't hate him I just felt relieved when me and Chris were talking but when Drew came, I just lost that feeling"

Vanessa: "Maybe you like Chris more than your other kids" She ties on of the strands to the 2 that were connected, three more strands to tie for the hexagon to form.

Pam: Ties the strands from the middle so the ends can make the icicles that stick out of the hexagon in a snowflake "Well Chris is the only one who doesn't bug you right?"

Rochelle: Thinking about it then talks out loud "Ya, he also helps around the house, he listens and I never noticed it but boy makes me laugh and smile"

Vanessa: "Pam you do the rest, let me finish that one..." She nudges her head to the customer she let go. "Over there" She goes to the woman waiting in the chair and tries finishing her off.

Rochelle: Turns her eyes in the mirror to Vanessa "So that's it. You hear what you wanna hear?"

Pam: Whispers in her ear "That woman blabs a lot. She made a lot of fuss over us charging too much last time, we don't wanna lose any customers". She points to the mirror at the customers waiting, Rochelle 'oh's'.

Vanessa: Pays attention to the womans hair "You need to give that boy more credit, he helps you and you yell at him when it's your other 2 that cause problems"

Rochelle: Mouth open a little bit then talks with a voice of realization "That's exactly it, that's what I feel. I couldn't put my finger on it. When I'm alone with him he's funny and I'm not throwing a tantrum but..."

Pam: Continuing Rochelle's sentence "Throw Tanya in the picture, the cops have to quarantine your building". Vanessa laughs.

Rochelle: Confused with brow raised "You think it's Tanya, not Drew?"

Vanessa: "Your boy is cute and has talent, he don't be sturring up trouble. But that girl in there 'woo' she's like em black cats. Let her pass by you and someone gonna get hurt"

Rochelle: Reminisces about all the times, she yelled at Chris; it was always Tanya, the one complaining "So Tanya huh? But if I have something against one of my kids, doesn't that make me a bad mother? And what about Chris and the fact that I feel so much more calm?"

Pam: Finally tying all the strands now working on all the ends "That boy needs love"

Vanessa: Finishing her customer up "Mmhmm"

Rochelle: Looking back at memories of Chris then looking at the ground "I do love my son but I never told him and I never knew how special he was till today"

Vanessa: Grabs money from customer who is enjoying her new look "Keep goin girl, you on a roll"

Pam: Rochelle confused, looks at Pam "She means if you keep thinking back you'll know for sure"

Rochelle: Smiles "He's always been my special boy but I never told him or appreciated it. I gotta tell him first thing when I get home"

Vanessa: Shouts "Next". The next customer comes to sit at the chair, Vanessa smiles "So what kinda butt whoop you gonna stir up for Tanya?"

Rochelle: "So do you guys think Tanya lies about Chris?"

Pam: Stops working on Rochelle's hair for a second to say what she wants to say "Don't you always tell us that Tanya is always the one to report that Chris is doing something bad". Then starts working on her hair again.

Vanessa: Starts working on the new womans hair "That girl always being there when something bad happens? Pretty self explanatory"

Rochelle: Anger rises inside, makes a 'mean' face "Oh that girls gonna get it when I get home"

Pam: Laughs, finally finishing up "Bet that girl has something to tell you when you get home". Mocks Tanya "Oooh momma, Chris's looking out the window". Rochelle laughs.

Vanessa: "Want my curler?" Vanessa and pam laugh.

Rochelle: Looking at her hair "Wow this looks amazing"

Pam: Takes off the sheet "There you go"

Rochelle: Stands up to look in the mirror "Wow this is nice, how long this due last?"

Vanessa: "As long as your money in that cash register" All of them laugh. "So are you gonna tell julius about his favorite child?"

Rochelle: Gasps "I forgot about Julius, breaking it to him ain't gonna be easy"

Vanessa: "Man has a bold head for a reason; anything you say will just bounce back at ya" Rochelle smiles. "That's why it ain't never gonna get to him" Pam laughs.

Rochelle: "Well thanks girls, oh and Pam" She shuffles through her purse.

Pam: Grabs her hand to stop her from rifling through her purse and whispers "Shhh it's on the house". Then speaks up "Rochelle you already paid us"

Rochelle: "Well girls I'm out, good luck" She cheek kisses(kiss by having 2 cheeks touch each other) Pam then Vanessa.

Vanessa: Looks at Rochelle heading towards the door "Good luck running from the cops pre-meditator". Rochelle looks back and smiles laughing lightly.

Pam: Smiling while taking her next customer "Make sure to pose for your newspaper cover". Rochelle laughs then waves goodbye.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rochelle: Walks home thinking about Chris and how the boy has suffered because of her, thinking to herself "Out of everything I never seen him cry. I'm a horrible mother". She rushes home.

She runs up the steps into the living room to have her talk with Chris but sees ice cream on the floor and on her couch. The living room is a mess. Drew is sleeping on the couch. Tanya comes upto her with ice cream on her face.

Rochelle: Angry "Why is there a mess in my living room?" Drew wakes up scared.

Tanya: "Momma Chris spilled ice cream and then threw it on me and called me the 'B' word and threw my Billy Ocean tape out and smacked me"

Rochelle: Thinking "What a shock, Tanya is the one to complain about Chris 'again'. Chris not even being in the room, she has ice cream on her face and Chris is the one who did that? All of a sudden she comes up 'right' when I get home? She couldn't pick up a few plates if 'Chris' had done all this? Why did she sit calmly till I got home?". She talks to Tanya, trying to catch her on her lies "So Chris did this?". Tanya nods, Rochelle pretends to be angry "I'm gonna give that boy ice cream, when I take him outside". Tanya smiles at the thought and that's what Rochelle was waiting for; to see her reaction.

Chris knows his mom is home and is ready for whatever comes as he waits in his room.

Rochelle: "So Tanya I got a question for you?" Tanya looks at her. "Why didn't you help me by picking up the plates before I got home?"

Tanya: Sassing "Because it's Chris's mess"

Rochelle: 'Mean' face "Why were you sitting there and once I got home rushed to me to tell me about Chris?"

Tanya: "Cuz I wanted you to know what Chris did"

Chris waits on the steps waiting for his mom to come out of the living and rush upstairs to do what she will to him, listening to Tanya lie.

Rochelle: "Who ate the ice cream?"

Tanya: "Chris"

Rochelle: "Did you have any?"

Tanya: "Only a little"

Rochelle: "So why did he throw ice cream at you?"

Tanya: Thinking of what to say "I don't know, he just did"

Rochelle: Nods 'uh-huh' "Why would he curse at you?". Tanya about to answer is interrupted "you don't know?". Tanya shakes her head? "So Chris made this mess all by himself, you didn't even try cleaning it up, you sat there calmly while he cursed at you and threw ice cream at you? Is that what your saying?". Waiting for Tanya's answer knowing she's just bullshitting, not being able to believe she hasn't been able to tell before.

Tanya had nothing to say.

Rochelle: Looks at Drew who is watching the whole thing go down "Drew". He waits for her to ask, scared of what she's gonna ask "What happened here?"

Drew: Afraid "It wasn't me"

Rochelle: "So who was it?" Hands at her hips. "Come on boy, I don't got all day"  
Drew: Reluctant to answer, he looks at Tanya "Tanya"

Tanya: Complains "No. Remember Chris called me the 'B' word and threw ice cream"

Rochelle: Angry "Girl shut up". Tanya does, then talks in a 'threatening' voice to Drew "Drew in one whole sentence I want you to tell me what heppened here or on Thanksgiving We'll be stuffing you"

Drew: Scared, speaks fast "Tanya kept making a mess so Chris kept cleaning it up but Tanya kept doing it on purpose just to get him in trouble which made Chris angry and take the ice cream and spilling it on her then cursing at her and then left upstairs so Tanya waited for you to come home and kept making a mess so you would blame Chris". Tanya afraid looks at her mom who is giving her a really 'mean' look.

Rochelle: Smacks Tanya so hard that Rochelles hand started aching in pain, Tanya starts crying while Rochelle talks calmly but with anger "Go clean up this mess then go upstairs, your gonna get it after this"

Tanya cleans up the mess. Drew stays still, frightened, watching his mother and what she's about to do next. Chris smiles at the fact that Tanya finally gets what she deserves but doesn't keep himself hoping because he knows that he's still gonna get in trouble. Rochelle opens the door to head up stairs. She sees Chris, she stands for a 10 seconds just staring. She shuts the door and walks upto the steps.

Rochelle: "We need to talk let's go upstairs"

Chris knows he's gonna get a beating, he walks upstairs. They both go to his room and she shuts his door, so she can say what's on her mind.


	8. Ep8 Everybody Hates Love

Ep.8 Everybody Hates Love

Entering his room felt scary, knowing what was coming but the sound of Tanya getting smacked was just too empowering. Rochelle and Chris enter his room, Chris smiling from his thoughts. Rochelle shuts the door behind her. Chris looks at his mom and waits for her to be enraged. Rochelle stares at him with a look of sympathy on her face but to Chris it looks as if she's thinking about what to do to him. They both stay silent.

Rochelle: Thinking "So your not gonna even try to explain what happened downstairs?". She thinks about how he usually would but this time he's not saying anything, she breaks the silence "You wanna explain downstairs?". He says nothing, talking in her mind "I am a bad mother, he thinks I won't believe him if he explains it to me, like I always do"

Chris just looks at her with a look she can't explain; a look saying 'I'm gonna take it because it's not worth trying anymore'. Rochelle can't help but feel so hurt at what she's been doing for years; neglecting.

Rochelle: Looks at the floor, now trying to explain "I know you didn't do it Chris and any of those other times Tanya said it and I'm sorry". Chris looks at her suprised but not believing all the way "Come on talk to me I'm actually gonna listen"

Chris: Looking at the window asking "Why the sudden change?"

Rochelle: "I just noticed"

Chris: "Mom I love you but you don't"

Rochelle: Walks upto him and hugs him "I do too, I'm so sorry for neglecting you"

Chris: A little teary, hugs her back "You always yell at me when 'I'm' the one trying to help you"

Rochelle: "I know, I'm sorry it's just... I don't have an excuse" Looks at him. "Your my special boy who's been helping me and your father" She stops hugging him and backs away. "Your so strong, you haven't acted out or ran away or murdered us after all this; I can't ask for a better son"

Chris: Looks to the window "Home is hell, Tanya is a bitch, you and dad pick on me, I can only count on Greg to keep my life stable"

Rochelle: Hurt inside, confesses "I know about you and Greg". Chris gives her an 'uh-oh' look then tries to speak but she hushes him "It's ok I'm not mad or care, I always knew". Trying to explain "You came home always talking about Greg. You hardly ever mention girls anymore Chris. I remember when you used to smile everytime I mentioned Tasha's name but then that got replaced with Greg"

Chris: Doesn't know what to say "I'm not gay"

Rochelle: Smiles "I know your not, you'd just be this way for him"

Chris: Smiles to himself "Yes. He's been taking care of me, feeding me, we never fight, he even helps me whenever I need it". Rochelle looks down in shame and lost in thought "I want him to be mine". Smiles at the thought.

Rochelle: Looks at Chris "Like I said I'm sorry, things will be different. I will give you more freedom and less chores and I'll be appreciative"

Chris: Smiles "That does sound different. So this saturday I'm planning to go to the arcade with Greg, can I ask you for money?"

Rochelle: A little irritated "Your gonna go to the arcade in this weather?"

Chris: Looking at her "You said things would be different, you sound the same"

Rochelle: Angry "So the first thought is it to go off with Greg and do whatever you guys wanna do?"

Chris: Talking back at her "It's one day"

Rochelle: Shaking her head "Your not hanging out with Greg"

Chris: Angry "You're not taking 'us' away from me"

Rochelle: Enraged "Well you don't have a choice"

Chris: Wanting to say something but realizes there's an alternate way of handling this; he speaks softly "It's always what you want isn't it?"

Rochelle: "Your not going"

They are both silent. Chris looks down on the floor waiting for his mom to leave as he already has an idea. Rochelle waits for Chris's response.

Rochelle: "Look Chris I just..."

Chris: No tone or feeling "Your rules, I'll listen"

Rochelle knows she hurt her son but can't say anything because words won't come out. She lets him wallow in his sadness.

Rochelle: Softly "Tomorrow I'm gonna make your favorite dish k". She goes upto him to kiss his head then leaves.

He accepts then smiles when she leaves.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It's 6 am. The alarm goes off, Chris quickly shuts it. He slowly gets dressed. He wears blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with white 'writing' on it, on top of a white t-shirt. He slowly puts on his jacket and shoes while staring at Drew to make sure he doesn't wake up. After he gets ready, he looks out into the hallway and takes a peak. He runs towards his bed and completely covers his body with the blanket except for his face.

10 minutes later Julius walks across the hallway and looks in the room then at Tanya's and kisses her on the head while she's still sleeping. Chris opens his eyes, he's looking at the door and listening for the sound of footsteps. Julius walks towards the stairs then heads down. Chris is thankful that none of his clothing is sticking out of the blanket especially his shoes that he's wearing considering they are big. Chris slowly takes the blanket off him and waits for his dad to leave for work. He walks upto the window to look out to the front of the building. Small amount of daylight is surfacing but it's still cloudy because of the snow. Julius is in the dining room pouring himself coffee. He heads out. Chris walks towards the hallway, shutting his door lightly behind him. He slowly runs downstairs and out the door.

It's 7:45 am. Greg wakes up alarmed, he looks toward his window to see Chris knocking on it. Greg grins, he rushes to the window about to open but stops. He looks at Chris smiling then holds his own arms and gestures 'ooh it's freezing outside' to make fun of Chris. Chris laughs and kisses the window looking at Greg. Greg opens the window and helps Chris in.

Chris: "Hey"

Greg: Shuts the window, lays face on Chris's neck then blows on Chris's neck to warm him "What are you doing here so early?"

Chris: Pulls Greg's face out of his neck "Making time for us and I got the perfect spot"

Greg: Excited "Where?"

Chris: "What place is completely abandoned that we can have all the time today?"

Greg: Thinking about the answer then answers "The park"

Chris: "Nope. Too public and too cold. Get ready; today's about me and you and the weird shit we got going on"

Greg laughs, Chris was hoping to hear it. After last night; this whole day is what he needed. It was harder waiting for this because he thought about 'the place' after he got home from Greg's yesterday and he couldn't wait for him to tell Greg 'where'. Greg starts looking for his pants in his drawers. He's wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. Chris walks upto him, grabs his waist, pulls him toward him. Greg Smiles as his back is leaning right up against Chris's front. Chris puts his head on Greg's left shoulder.

Chris: "You look nice in boxers" He squeeze Greg's butt.

Greg: Smiles; turning his head to face Chris but Chris's head is on his shoulder so he can't face Chris but he can see him with his left eye "I love you". He grabs onto Chris's hands(the one wrapped around his waist).

Chris: Leans on the left side of Gregs face "How are you sure?"

Greg: Looks down with mouth slightly open like he's hurting "I've been thinking about it yesterday, I was so upset when I dropped you off the bus stop the other day and the train station yesterday"

Chris: "Don't get sappy on me" Greg smiles. "We're gonna save those for when we're both down and need a pick me up deal?"

Greg: Agrees "Ya. We haven't had our first kiss yet"

Chris: Lets go of Greg "That's why I'm telling you to get dressed. I found a place for just us 2 to be alone and a lot to do but I do need to see your tool box though"

Greg: Puts his pants on, hugs Chris and whispers in his ear "I'll get it for you"

Both of them hold each other, shutting their eyes and enjoying the moment as long as they can.

Greg: Both of them slowly together moving side to side "Are you gonna do something bad?"

Chris: Both of them; eyes still shut "Ya I'm gonna beat Caruso with a socket wrench then I'm gonna use the screw driver to untwist his nipples"

Greg: Laughs then sighs "What would you do to Drew?"

Chris: "Take the hammer and nails and build a model of a city on his big head"

Greg: Smiles "I knew you were gonna say something about his big head"

Chris: Softly "Guess what I'll say about you then"

Greg: Laughs nervously "I don't know"

Chris: Gloats "Ha"

Greg: Opens his eyes "Cuz you would go either way. You could go with a nice version or making fun of me kind". Leans his forehead on Chris's.

Chris: Looks into Gregs eyes "Wrong". Greg wonders what his answer is "It would have been nice". Greg wants to say 'see' "Then I would have made fun". Greg 'ohs' "To trick you". Greg 'Ohhs' again but longer "So come on get ready and get me your tool box"

Greg: Smiles "Don't order me around". He grabs hard onto Chris "Don't"

Chris: "I won't but I can't say that for when I really want a sandwich cuz I might sound like an abusive drunk"

Greg: "Same with me and presents"

Chris: Cocks his head back with left brow raised "Really? Presents?"

Greg: Smiles at Chris then lets go to wear a green long sleeved shirt on top of his white t-shirt "Ya I get antsy"

Chris: "Like now; how I'm not telling you about 'the place'?"

Greg: Putting on his shoes sitting on his bed "Sorta. I hope this place isn't far"

Chris: Watching Greg put on his shoes "You want me to open the light?"

Greg: "No I can see from the light outside" The window had a light coming from outside but more of a snowy day and cloudy kind.

Greg heads out of his room and into the basement to find his dads tools. He finds it, grabbing it and carrying it with both arms as it's heavy. Hopefully Chris didn't need the whole tool box. He heads back in his room which takes about 2 minutes because of the weight of the box. He enters his room to see Chris checking out his clothes. Greg shuts the door behind him. Chris puts the clothes he was looking at back in Gregs drawer then shuts the drawer. Greg places the tool box on the bed, Chris walks upto the bed.

Greg: Out of breath "Well pick your". Chris opens the tool box "Choice". Chris looks though the tools.

Chris shuffles through the tools, taking out a hammer. Greg takes a nail then lightly stabs Chris's butt.

Chris: Jumps "Ow jackass". Greg laughs, Chris looks back in the tool box.

Greg sits on his bed looking at his future; Chris. Greg thinks about how exciting today is gonna be. Chris takes out pliers, a slot and cross screw driver and a crowbar. He shuts the tool box.

Greg: Grabs the tool box about to take it back to the basement "Is this it?". Looking at the tools Chris took out.

Chris: "Ya"

Greg takes the tool box down to the basement as Chris places all the tools in his jacket. PLacing the hammer in his left pants pocket. Putting pliers and both sets of screw drivers in his left jacket pocket. He places the crowbar in his jacket holding it through his outer pocket. Greg comes back with his jacket on, Chris gestures him to to come. Greg grabs his wallet, they open the window and sneak out.

Greg stands by Chris's side; walking and following where he's going.

Greg: Freezing, not being able to wait anymore "Chris, where is this place?"

Chris: While walking; looks at Greg "Dude, relax it'll only take 5 minutes"

Greg: "Come on man just tell me"

Chris grabs a pile of snow with his right hand because his left hand is still holding the crowbar. He grabs it from a rail. He squeezes his hand to mash it. He looks back; getting ready to toss but a snowball hits his face. He can hear Greg laugh.

Greg: "You tryna shut me up?"

Chris: Drops his snowball to quickly wipe off the cold snow off his face "Shit that's cold". Chris finally being able to see; opens his eye to see another snowball hitting his face.

Greg: Laughs "I can do this all day"

Chris: Wiping the snow off his face again "Don't worry it's just a little farther"

Greg: Looks down "I told you I get antsy"

Chris takes this chance; that Greg's not paying attention and pushes him into the snow as payback. Greg falls into a pile of snow with snow from the sides of where he fell; coming down on him. He looks like a dead body hidden in snow but like someone forgot to cover his legs. Greg gets up freezing, he looks around for Chris but Chris is gone.

Greg: Thinking "How could he disappear so fast?"

Chris slowly raises his head like a soldier with snow as eye black(The black lines soldiers mark under their eyes). He is in the pile of snow behind Greg, smiling; looking at his prey. He wraps his arm around Greg's body then pulls him back into the snow with him like a trapdoor spider. Greg freaks out from the quick pull.

Chris: Puts his right hand over Greg's mouth "You gonna throw another snowball at me again?"

Greg smiles behind the hand shaking his head fast. Chris releases his hand off Greg's mouth.

Greg: Smiling but also afraid, laughs nervously "No way man, I'm not ever doing that again. That shit scared me". Chris laughs "You came out of nowhere"

Chris: Lightly pushes Greg up "Ya I had to". Picks himself up "Hide quick. Then I thought about how funny it would be to do a freaky killer smile and come out slowly but you weren't looking my way so I just improvised"

Greg: Smiling and holding onto his heart which is beating fast "Damn Chris that was scary though. I'm just looking for you and all I felt was a grab"

Chris: Laughs and gestures Greg to keep walking "What did you think happened when you felt it?"

Greg: Scoffs "I thought about what you told me Monk 'said'". Chris laughs so loud, he can't believe what he just heard "I'm serious". Greg a little hurt but then laughs at how crazy it sounds.

Chris: Still laughing "Ya but come on it's funny that; that was the first thought"

Greg: Smiles "I had no idea what grabbed me". He pinches chris, Chris ow's.

Chris: Looks ahead "We're a block away. We're going to Tettaglia"

Greg: Stares at him "Thinking seriously?"

Chris: "For alone time"

Greg: Thinking "That explains the tool but are you serious Chris?". Talks aloud "But"

Chris: "We only have this one chance Greg to 'ever' do this. No one is in the school, we're free to do whatever we want. There are a lot of things we can do in there especially since no one is in there. And I know we both hate it so I wanted our first kiss to be somewhere that would be memorable. I hate this school but" He looks at Greg who smiled at him when he mentioned there first kiss "What you smiling about?"

Greg: "I like how you talk about us getting our first"

Chris: "You do want this right? I mean we 'can' go somewhere else"

Greg: "Nah I like it. Doing it somewhere we both would remember, somewhere where no one else would get the chance. Some place we hate and are not acknowledged but is gonna be special because of one thing"

Chris: "Exactly"

Greg: "But Chris" Looks at Chris focusing on him. "It has to be somewhere in there no one would get a chance to cuz the other students did in the hallway and I don't want my first kiss to be in the same place anyone else has"

Chris: 'Pffts' "Greg I'm the one who thought it out of course I thought about that. Don't make me grab you and throw you in the snow again"

Greg: "Like I'm gonna be scared twice" He grabs Chris's arm and tosses him into a pile of snow on his right, laughing at him then running towards the school and yelling back "I'll meet you there"

Chris gets up and chases him, running for Tettaglia.

Chris runs upto Greg who is waiting for him in front of the school. The school is dark, the doors are locked and no one is inside. The snow is covering the window sills, parts of the stairs and the roof had snow hills so does the field(grass and dirt completely covered in snow). Greg looks at the school then at Chris smiling. Chris gives him 'are you serious?' look. Greg is confused as to why Chris is making that face.

Chris: "You know where not going in through the front door right?" Greg 'ohs', Chris heads toward the side of the school and Greg follows.

After reaching the side of the school he heads towards the gray fence of the backyard where the football games and track take place. Greg behind him realizes what the pliers are for now. Chris puts the crowbar down and places it on the fence; leaning. He looks around to see if anyone is looking at him then at Greg.

Greg: Looking around then looking at Chris who is looking at him "Ya don't worry I'm looking out"

Chris turns around to the fence taking the pliers out of his pocket. He takes the pliers and clenches onto the ends of the gate that is coiled around other gates. He pulls the end outward so the coil will come looser. He does the first then does another 2 going vertically.

Greg: Grabs Chris's shoulder "Someone". Chris stops and stands pretending to talk to Greg.

Chris: "Ya and the chinese food from there is so good" The man still a few feet away about to pass by.

Greg: Faking a smile but actually laughing on the inside "So chinese food? that's all you can come up with?" The man starts to pass by.

Chris: Laughs lightly "Ya"

Greg: "You read my mind"

Chris: Smiles and whispers "I know your hungry"

Greg: Blushes and looks down "Your gonna be a great boyfriend"

Chris: "Come on now I know you can do better than that" Chris notices another person across the street; walking passed.

Greg: A little disoriented "Thanks for making this day for me"

Chris: "You thought I wasn't?" He turns as the person starts to get farther, Greg goes back on watch.

Greg: "Not so early no"

Chris doesn't say anything. He unclenches the 12 more; reaching the bottom then starting verticle from where he originally started.

Greg: Wanting Chris to talk to him "Chris"

Chris: Stops and looks at Greg "Sorry". He gets up and looks at Greg, grabbing his hand "I'm gonna keep you as long as possible. I love you Greg and I'm gonna face hell for this but today is gonna be about me, you and 'only' us. I'm not getting a beating for something that's not worth it but you know you will be worth it 'test tubes'"

Greg blushes. Chris and Greg go in for a kiss but Chris pushes Greg; remembering it's supposed to be special.

Greg: Falls in the snow then quickly gets up "Thanks Chris"

Chris: Helps him up "Sorry I got caught..."

Greg: "Ya me too"

Chris unclenches the rest.

Chris: "Don't touch the fence or the door we're gonna open" Greg wanting to ask 'why?', Chris answers before he can ask; knowing he will ask "Cuz of finger prints. So put your hands in your jacket"

Chris grabs the crowbar with his left hand. Chris is wearing gloves but Greg isn't. Chris goes in first then holds the newly cut fence open for Greg to pass through. Chris tries to place the fence back in position to not make it noticable. Chris and Greg run to the back door and use the crowbar to loosen the door. He sticks it in between the foor and wall and pushes the crowbar to force open the door. Greg helps Chris push, seeing him struggle. A bang is heard and the door opens. Chris opens the door, they both walk in. Chris pulls in the door but it won't stay shut as it's now loose but it won't open fully because of the wind of the snow. People wouldn't even notice because of the snow and the fact that people have to squint to see so snow won't get in their eyes. Light is coming in from the hallway windows giving an easier vision inside the school.

Chris is pushed to the wall. Greg is holding onto his waist he can't wait, he's getting too impatient.

Greg: "Chris I don't want to wait for it; I want my kiss already"

Chris: Places arms around Greg's waist making Greg shift his arms around Chris's head "Only a little more". He bites on Greg's neck "Me too. I want it so bad but we don't want to regret it later. Just hold me ok and we'll wait till the feeling passes"

Greg holds onto him trying to control the sudden urges. Chris also trying to control it; he bites Greg's neck to fill some satisfaction in him. Chris biting lightly realizing he's actually kissing, he can't control himself. Chris stops and just holds Greg. Greg fondles Chris's head to keep himself busy.

A few minutes pass, both wondering if the other is calm.

Chris: Not looking at Greg so he doesn't see his lips "You ok now?"

Greg: Not wanting to look at Chris because he'll just lose his calm "No. If I look at you man' I'm gonna break"

Chris: "Okay listen I wanna do it on the roof in the middle of the snow storm"

Greg: "Okay. I'm ok with that"

Chris: "So I'm gonna go first and then in 5 minutes you come up and meet me k?"

Greg: Shutting his eyes "Okay but which way is the roof"

Chris: "Go to the 4th floor and to Ms. Deena's class. There's a door in that hallway that leads to the roof. I'll open it by the time you come up"

Greg: "Okay but Chris your gonna have to run cuz if I see your face I'm not gonna want to let you go"

Chris: "Same here. I won't tell you when I run so that..." Chris turns Greg and gently pushes him toward the wall and runs.

Greg completely suprised by what Chris did is off-guard. He watches Chris run away from him, he's thankful for how Chris tricked him.

5 minutes pass after Chris left to open the door to the roof. Greg not being able to stop thinking about his kiss with Chris counted down each second. After counting to 300 he runs upto the 4th floor. He runs towards Ms. Deena's room then sees a door with a broken pad lock. The door is wide open, Chris must've wanted him to make sure he doesn't leave any finger prints on the door. Greg heads up the stairs making sure not to touch the rail. He reaches the door to the roof, it's open. Snow was coming in. Greg runs out seeing Chris warming himself. Chris sees Greg and smiles but shaking from the cold. Greg stops in front of Chris and grabs his hand.

Chris: "So this is nice huh? In the snow on top of our school roof"

Greg: "Ya" Greg looks around; finding the place to be perfect but studders. "Chris we've been so focused on our first kiss we both forgot that we don't know how we're supposed to"

Chris realizes that Greg's right. They both never kissed anyone on the lips before.

Chris imagines the awkward way they might end up kissing.  
1st thought.  
Chris and Greg go in for the kiss. Greg turns his head a little so he can place his upper lip on the right side of Chris's mouth and bottom lip on the left side of Chris's mouth and vice verse. They make contact then squeezing the lips but Greg's teeth sink in making Chris's screams muffle as Greg keeps going.

2nd thought.  
Chris and Greg go in for the kiss. Chris grabs onto the bottom of Greg's lips with both his lips and just stays still looking at Greg thinking 'is this right?'

3rd thought. Chris and Greg pucker up then go in for the kiss. They make contact. They know their lips are supposed to move so they keep there lips puckered while shaking them left and right.

Chris: Snaps out of it "So how are we supposed to do it?"

Greg: Raises his shoulders "I don't know. I think we're supposed to just have our lips together"

Chris: "Then what?"

Greg: "And hold"

Chris: "You sure, Greg we only have one shot"

Greg: "So we'll keep our lips stuck together until we get it right"

They stare at each other thinking 'god I hope I do it right'. Chris moves in slowly, Greg laughs nervously. Chris backs out smiling, thinking 'oh man'. Greg hesistates then goes in. Chris goes in slowly but both stop when Chris starts laughing. Greg laughs after knowing they're both thinking the same thing.

Chris: Makes serious face using his hand to hold his mouth still "Ok seriously this time". They laugh again "Greg, come on"

Greg: Laughing "Chris it's you too. Your the one making me laugh"

Chris: Smiling now blushing " I know I just can't stop"

Greg jumps into Chris; putting his lips on Chris's. They both look at each other then laugh but with their lips still attached. They both shut their eyes. Chris tries mashing his lips more in while Greg tries squeezing his lips between Chris's mouth, both having no idea what they are doing. Greg puckers as he tries to squeeze into Chris's lips. Chris opens his lips to let Gregs lips in but his lips feel like it does when he makes his mouth an 'o' shape on glass. He's just breathing on Greg's lips while Greg just stays still. Feeling that it's not right, he tries licking Greg's lips while still in the same pose. Greg laughs through his muffled mouth. Greg slowly backs out, Chris's lips lose the 'o' shape as they close in on top of Greg's lips. Chris's lips now cupping Greg puckered. Greg's puts his tongue in the opening whole of his puckered lips and licks around Chris's mouth. Chris feels like Greg is trying to taste what he ate. Chris tries to respond by taking his tongue and licking Greg's. Its feels weird, both boys back their tongues but then try it again but slower. It's actually nice so they keep going. Greg puckers his lips onto Chris's but leaves his tongue in Chris's mouth.

Chris: Backs away "Soooo?"

Greg: Blushes "I'm not sure, I liked the taste of your tongue"

Chris: "Maybe we just got to keep trying it. I wanna try the sideway thing"

Greg: "You mean turn our heads?"

Chris: "Ya like in tv but with the tongue"

They both kiss again. The sides of both teenager's mouths covered by each others lips. They stick their tongues in and finally get it right. 


	9. Ep9 Everybody Hates Scary Thoughts

Ep.9 Everybody Hates Scary Thoughts

Lips so warm, the feeling can't be told. The taste, the feeling of one pair pushing softly against your own with that one person. Not wanting to stop, not wanting to let go; not even for a second.

Greg is sitting on top of Chris; legs wrapped around him and grabbing his head with both arms wrapped around. Chris sitting on a student chair with the desk pushed away. He has his arms wrapped around Greg's back just kissing the one boy who he cares for more than anyone else. They continue to make out, both not being able to let go.

They left the roof a while ago after their first kiss. It started getting cold and they just wanted to wrap each other in their arms. They went back down and into a classroom with the door shut. They opened the door by using the crowbar like they did with the outside door.

Chris: Waves Greg's bangs to the right "I'm making you my woman"

Greg: Looks in Chris's eyes and comments "Ya? Well your gonna have to buy me stuff, listen to my feelings". Chris grins "And most importantly, get milk"

Chris: Makes a face "Ugh I hate getting milk"

Greg: Giggles "You do that now"

Chris: "It ain't easy as it sounds" He gives Greg a quick kiss to which Greg grabs onto Chris's lips hard with his own then lets go. "I have to avoid Jerome and Malvo then a sniper holding Monk; who might think I'm a Chris clone out to get him"

Greg: Kisses Chris's nose "Don't forget Kill Moves who is crazy as hell"

Chris: "Exactly. You gonna send your boyfriend to die out there? All for some damn milk to eat with oatmeal cookies?"

Greg: Laughs "But they're oatmeal"

Chris: Seductively "Then I'm your chocolate chip"

Greg: Smiles dirtily "Mmmm I like chocolate chips". He kisses Chris then talks in a concerned tone "Chris, I don't wanna have sex"

Chris: Places Greg's forehead on his "We're not, I'm not pushing you away for something so fucking stupid"

Greg: Small smile on his face "I love you Chris"

Chris: "I love you too douche" Greg laughs. "So it's my turn"

Greg gets up. Greg carries Chris by placing his hands under Chris's bottom. Chris 'whoa's' and wraps his legs around Greg's waist and his hands on both of Greg's shoulders. He's shocked at how strong Greg is. Greg carries Chris to the teachers desk. He lifts himself up and sits with Chris sitting on his lap.

Chris: Liking the feeling of sitting on someones lap "Man, no wonder babies love sitting on their mother's lap"

Greg: "We're both gonna fight about who carries who cuz I like it too"

Chris: "So you wanna explain the sudden steroid strength?"

Greg: Blushes "Chris your light and I don't think I'm that strong"

Chris: "Dude I'm 117 pounds"

Greg: "Well your underfed a lot so..."

Chris: Blushes "Still doesn't explain the strength to carry me". Grabs Greg's breast.

Greg: Laughs and yells "Dude?"

Chris: "Just checking for tenderness"

Greg: "It's not steroids"

Chris: Smirks while pinching Greg's left nipple, Greg smiles but 'ows' "Then why is this so tender?". He pinches again.

Greg: In pain "Ow". Smiles "Stop"

Chris: "What if I don't want to?" He pinches Greg a little more.

Greg pinches him back. Chris leans back from the pinch. Chris about to fall; Greg grabs him by wrapping his arms around his back after leaning forward, saving Chris from falling but ends up actually pushing him anyway from moving forward and falling on top of him(Double the pain). Chris would have felt better if Greg had just let him fall. They both groan in pain but Chris; while groaning pinches Greg's nipple again.

Greg: Leaning on top of Chris "Sorry"

Chris: Groans then stares at Greg "I think you did it on purpose"

Greg: Chuckles "No"

Chris: "Your lucky your so cute"

Greg: Soft tone "'Your' cute Chris"

Chris: "When did you start to think so?"

Greg: "When you were asking that slut Gina out on a date and she was laughing at your jokes" Greg now a little upset. "I was jealous"

Chris: Smiling then rubs Greg's neck "I'm sorry... that I'm just way too fine". Greg smiles a little "But I was telling her that ma man is watching and that I need to make him admit he needs me"

Greg: Blushes and giggles "Shut up Chris"

Chris: Sits up with Greg sitting on him "So was that the day you started to like me?"

Greg: "No I always did, it was just the other day that I realized it, when you told me about what your parents said"

Chris: Looks at the ground "I only once imagined me and you kissing just to see what it would be like kissing another dude"

Greg: Panting; leans his head on Chris's forehead, Chris wondering what's wrong? "Chris I've had a boner for a while"

Chris: "So do I Greg"

Greg: Eyes closed heavily, now serious "I have pre-cum, I'm starting to have thoughts"

Chris: Eyes wide, places his hand in front of Greg "No no no, don't worry I got something that'll keep your mind off it". He stands up, Greg looks at him "Come on follow me"  
Greg stands up and follows Chris, trying to shove his thoughts away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Greg: "So we're gonna play a little?"

Chris: "No. Your gonna lose a lot" He opens the door to the gymnasium.

Greg opens the lights. Chris places the crowbar and jacket down on the floor but takes out both sets of screwdrivers first to unscrew the door holding in the equipments such as the balls, the rackets for tennis etc. Greg: "Are we really doing this?"

Chris: Takes out screwdriver then unscrews while looking at Greg and says sarcastically but lightly "Noooo". Still looking at Greg while unscrewing.

Greg gets the gesture then rolls his eyes. Chris is still staring at him while unscrewing, Greg can't help but giggle. Chris smiles then turns his head to the screw that has already been screwed out 10 seconds ago, he only continued unscrewing and stared at Greg to see him Smile. That smile takes away so much pain and it proves to him that he can make people happy. He pulls out the screw then continued onto the second one.

Greg sat down and just watched Chris. He tries to calm himself down. He can't stop thinking about the dirty things he wants to do with Chris right now; there are so many possibilities of how he can start the actions of sex.

!) He could go up to Chris right now as he's unscrewing the screws, hold him, start kissing him, Chris would let go the screwdriver then both would just start making out and go from there.

2) Greg would walk upto Chris, unbuckle his belt in front of him and drop his pants and go from there.

3) Chris would open the door to the equipment, Chris would look back. Greg is lying on the floor sideways; making a sexy pose by grabing onto his junk and winking. Chris would run upto him, lean down toward Greg and just start making out really fast and go from there.

4) Greg is naked, standing behind Chris, Chris turns around then just go from there.

5) While they're playing basketball Greg lets Chris get close enough to steal the ball then when he is close enough; Greg drops the ball and just grabs Chris to take him on.

Greg can't seem to shake off all the thoughts of sex in his mind, there are so many oppertunities but he doesn't want it. He wants Chris's heart but temptation is a fucking bitch and will come at him with no warning; unexpectedly or when he's vulnerable. He wants to run upto Chris to rid the thoughts from his head but he's more scared if he goes upto him, he'll become tempted again. He can't find a solution on how to get rid of these thoughts. Greg can feel a little pre-cum in his pants, he squeezes 2 folds of his pants and rubs them against each other to dry it. He stands up and walks around to try to get his mind off it by thinking of cartoon heroes or how he would be famous for a science experiment.

Chris is finished unscrewing. He drops the screwdriver next to the other one he wasn't using and opens the door.

Chris: Looks back at Greg "Greg". Greg turns to Chris then runs upto him, Chris points to the balls "We playin step on my shoes (basketball)? Break my ribs (football)?". Greg Laughs "Baseball?". He makes a scared expression and talks with a scared tone "Ahhh don't hurt me (dodgeball)?"

Greg: Belly laughs "That one is what you always say". He grabs Chris and kisses him and moves in fast while making out "I'm sorry Chris"

Chris: Pushes Greg away gently "Greg man, you gotta control yourself"

Greg: "I'm trying but it's so hard, look let's just do it quickly and we'll play afterwards"

Chris: "Greg man, no. I don't want to fuck 'us' up". He talks sympathetically "Look, why don't you just have a little alone time in the bathroom and then come back when your done"

Greg: Smiles then a little ashamed "Chris I 'do' love you"

Chris: "But no sex". Chris crosses his arms then seperates them gesturing the motion 'no' "Just not yet"

Greg runs to the bathroom and takes care of his urge. Chris takes some practice shots while waiting for Greg. Chris tries dunking. He feels calm since Greg is gone, the thoughts of sexual temptation scared him into thinking that maybe that's all they want from each other but he knows those are just doubts. He knows he loves Greg, has for a while when he thinks about how they are with each other but sex will ruin it if it comes up too quick. Chris runs towards the hoop then jumps and tosses the ball. The ball makes it into the hoop but Chris makes it into the wall. Probably should have remembered that even though people jump and shoot while running they pay attention to themselves first before paying attention to the shot. The left side of Chris's face is in an 'sss' face but the other side that hit the wall is in an 'ow' face. Chris grabs the right side of his face, his eyes closed; groaning in pain. After the pain stops; Chris grabs the ball and starts dribbling. He tries dribbling the ball cross-legged(between legs). He does it but ends up messing up everytime with the ball slipping out of the hand he's supposed to catch it with, Chris knows he isn't good at sports but he wants to at least do one move right. He tries and tries but can't get it down. He messes up by trying to bounce it hard under his crotch but it bounces on the spot in front. Chris quickly moves his crotch back succesfully saving his nads from getting hit.

Chris: Thinking "Man that was". The ball bounces towards his chin making his bottom teeth hit the top.

The sound 2 teeth clashing is heard, Chris grabs his mouth to stop the pain. Chris looks at the ball; kind of afraid to try anything again, thinking of what can happen.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Daydream.

Chris grabs the ball making a shot. The ball bounces off the top of the backboard. The backboard; being pushed from the top by the ball, flips up from the bottom then starts rotating like crazy and landing on 'scared' Chris. The ball hits the ceiling lights making them flicker every few seconds. Chris is down and his legs are caught under the backboard. The lights flicker on and off, majority of the gym; now dark. Chris hears bouncing, he looks around. He looks in a dark direction where the noise seems to come from. The bouncing becomes faster indicating the ball is not bouncing as high. The ball comes forth bouncing low and fast then stops and slowly rolls forward then stops.

Chris: Scene zooms in on him fast "Oh shit"

A Scary theme plays as Chris tries to pull out his legs from under the backboard. The ball rolls forward slowly then the lights shut off for a few seconds then on, the b-ball is closer than before.

Chris: Screams "Ahhhhhh". As he tries to pull his legs out.

The ball just waits there but slowly rotates in position. The lines of the ball were vertical but as it rotates it slowly becomes horizontal (looking like it's giving Chris an evil smile). The lights shut off again.

Chris: "Oh no" He pulls his legs as hard as he can.

The lights flicker on, the ball is next to him with a knife next to it. Chris screams trying to pull his leg out while looking at the ball. The lights flicker off then on. All you see is a dead Chris with a knife in his stomach, bleeding out while you hear in the background; a sound of a bouncing basketball.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

The daydream ends.

Chris Laughs but is still nervous. Greg comes back smiling.

Chris: "Well someone's happy going 'ughh'"

Greg: "Ya, sorry Chris I couldn't control it. You have no idea how good it felt to think about you. So what we playing?"

Chris: "Wanna play basketball?"

Greg: "Sure" He grabs the ball Chris was playing with and starts dribbling.

Chris: Smirks "Did you even wash your hands?"

Greg: "Of course". Now seductive "But if you wanna see it for yourself, here"

Chris: Looks at his hands which are wet "I wouldn't mind if they were dirty"

Greg: "Chris don't! I don't wanna be horny again"

Chris: Stops, not wanting to taunt him "So I was doing so badly and the ball hit me"

Greg: Holds onto the basketball and looks at Chris "Ya?"

Chris: Blushes "Ya I actually thought it might kill me"

Greg: Shoots the ball in the hoop and giggles "Your crazy"

Chris: "Ya I know"

Greg: "That guy who died last week was killed and the police think a basketball did it cuz they found no finger prints just 'spalding' prints everywhere and the ball was there when the police arrived"

Chris: Slaps the ball out of his hand and takes him by his hand "Let's play football instead"

They stopped playing football after 2 minutes after Greg finally seen Chris in action. Chris couldn't catch the ball everytime the ball was tossed at him. Chris tossed it to Greg who caught it but when he was running toward the goal line and saw Chris coming to tackle him; he dropped the ball and ran back.

Chris: Sitting next to Greg on the floor "We really shouldn't play sports"

Greg: "Yup". Looks at Chris "Hope this won't ruin your plans"

Chris: "Well I know something we're both good at, cooking. Hungry?"

Greg: Smiles "Ya I've been starving"

Chris: Kisses Greg passionately "Full?"

Greg: Nose touching Chris "You know it takes me 10 minutes to finish"

Chris smiles then kisses Greg, grabbing Greg's hand, leading him to stand while not letting go of his lips. The lights start to flicker. Chris stops kissing, with his eyes wide open looking at the lights. He grabs Greg's arm hard and takes his jacket which he put his tools back in already and gets out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

The lunch room is completely empty but not dark due to the lights coming from the huge windows.

Chris: In amazement "Man it feels so amazing to be in the school when no one else is. The school is not bad, I guess it's the students that make it feel bad for us huh?"

Greg: "Ya sissy"

Chris Lightly tackles Greg to the floor and tickles him.

Greg: Trying to stop Chris "Chris I'm sorry... please stop"

Chris: "Who's your pimp daddy?"

Greg: Guffaws "You are". He stops laughing as Chris stops tickling and stands up "Your such an ass" He stands up.

Chris: "I'm the ass, your the hole; crap face" He smirks at Greg.

Greg shuts his mouth as he has nothing to say.

Chris: "So what's on today's menu?"

Greg walks into the kitchen to check out their stock. Chris stays in the lunch room, noticing the soda machine. He walks upto it.

Greg: "Let's see what we got here" He looks into the freezer.

There's salami, chicken nuggets, fries, etc.

Greg: "Man they have a lot. My stomach is horny for some food"

Greg sees a pancake box to his left.

Greg: He runs towards it and grabs it "Awwwe sweet. Love me some Jemima". He runs outside the kitchen and into the lunch room and yells out "Chris"

He sees Chris in front of the broken soda machine. Chris turns around, Greg runs upto him.

Greg: Chris has a crowbar in his hand and the front of the soda machine off "Whats the hell are you doing?"

Chris: Smirks "What the hell do you think? Getting some free soda". He grabs a gingerelle for Greg and hands it to him "Here baby"

Greg: Blushes then talks in an adorable tone "Did you just call me baby?"

Chris: Liking the tone "Yes". Greg grabs the soda "Your my honey. Your my prince. Your my cutie with a nice booty. You my lover like there ain't no other. And your my nerdy boyfriend who will kill us all in the future with one of your projects"

Greg: "You know what you are to me?"

Chris: Sarcastically "Ya Greg, I can read your mind. Just cuz I got his type of head shape doesn't mean I'm xavier"

Greg: Smiles "Shut up Chris"

Chris: Smirks "Hey Greg, remember november..." Greg belly laughs, Chris smiles "Let's go eat I'm starving"

Greg: Watches Chris head into the kitchen, yells out "Wait, you don't wanna hear what I have to say?"

Chris: Stops and turns around "I'm listening or do I have to remember november"

Greg: "Your my shaft"

Chris: Smiles "Oooh I like that one. Come on, we're both hungry"

Greg follows him into the kitchen.

Greg: "So you want pancake?"

Chris: "Damn flapjacks sound so good right now especially with the milk cartons right now"

Greg: Grabs the pancake powder "Ya thank god we have the breakfast menu in the morning"

Chris: "I'll get the eggs" He looks for the eggs in the backroom.

Greg gets a bowl to pour the pancake flour in then grabs milk.

Chris: Comes back with eggs "Got the eggs"

Greg: "I put the the flour in the bowl over there"

Chris: Looks at the bowl "How many eggs?"

Greg: "I'm gonna want 2"

Chris: "Ya I think I could go for 3 pancakes so how many eggs?"

Greg: "At least 3"

Chris cracks the eggs and starts singing eye of the tiger while shaking his head, Greg looks at Chris then starts singing too as he pours milk in the bowl. Chris stirs the batter as Greg starts the gas. After a little dancing and singing the pancakes are made. They pour syrup on it and sit at the cool kids table.

Greg: "We're not ever gonna get the chance to sit here ever again, better make the best of it"

Chris: "Yup I know that. The only way we get to sit at this table is if we do jock homework"

Greg: Eating his pancake "Chris, what about us? What are we gonna do?"

Chris: Looks at Greg and takes a bite of his pancake "Me and you after high school will get our own place and do what cinderella did"

Greg: "I want that but do you really think we'll last that long?"

Chris: Smiles, he has no doubt "Ya I do, you left me when you went to that other high school but look your back and everything is going good so far and when we have our own place it'll be even better"

Greg: A litle worried "I hope so". Chris grabs Greg's right shoulder "What if we break up?"

Chris: "Do you see that in our future?"

Greg: Chuckles "No. Can't see a reason why"

Chris: "Cuz of the milk"

Greg laughs choking on his pancake, Chris pats him hard on the back a few times. Chris continues to eat his pancake and so does Greg, both enjoying their quite time alone.

Chris: Chewing "So listen about the arcade"

Greg: Looks down at his plate while listening to Chris then turns and smiles to him "Ya I know you can't"

Chris: "No I was gonna say I have the money for it" He pulls out a purse from his jacket, Greg is about to say something but Chris cuts him off. "No it's not mine" Greg oh's. "Don't ask about the details but I got this and I don't know how much is inside"

Greg: Grabs the purse "Dude it's frozen"

Chris: "Ya I know"

Greg: "You couldn't open it?"

Chris: "No"

Greg: "Why don't you use the crowbar?"

Chris: "A crowbar for a purse?"

Greg: "Why not?"

Chris: "With my luck?"

Greg: "Oh right something like..."

They both imagine what would happen if Chris opening the purse with his bad luck.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Daydream.

1) Chris forces the crowbar through the ice but it freezes with him along with it.

2) Chris holds the purse with his shoes as he plunges through the ice and then purse. The crowbar penetrates the purse he smiles as he pulls it up but he also penetrated through the hundreds and hundreds of dollars in there.

3) Chris breaks through the ice and slides the end of the screwdriver through the zipper fastener hole while holding the purse with his left hand. The zipper itself has little ice in it making it hard to open by just pulling on the fastener. He pushes the screwdriver along with the fastener and pulls the purse with his left hand. It opens, he looks inside, a rat jumps at his face and attacks. Chris screams grabbing onto the rat to pull it off his face but it won't let go. He shakes his head side to side trying to make it fly off.

Chris: Squeeling in a high pitched voice from fear "Get off of meeee. Oh my goooood I'm touching rat fuurr it's sooo naastaaaay"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Greg: Brow raised "What would a rat be doing in a purse?"

Chris: Taking a bite of his pancake "Ask him"

Greg: Laughs then frowns "Chris if my dad decides to move away and I can't see you ever again?"

Chris: Confused as to why Greg is having these thoughts "Then I'll chase your car, 65 miles is the average walking speed of any black man". Greg chortles, he grabs Greg's hands and cups em in his "What's wrong Greg you don't wanna be with me?"

Greg: Quickly looks at Chris and moves forward in desperation with worried eyes "No it's not that. I just don't want to lose you". He starts to reminisce "When we were in different high schools it didn't feel right. Everyday I was laughing but there the people couldn't tell jokes, the students were so serious about their work. I come home and when I went to sleep; I would feel like the next day would be dull. But look at me now, smiling, laughing, happy, in love". A tear starts to build up; Chris kisses his right eye, Greg closes it "I don't want that feeling again. I kept thinking you'd come by my locker but you didn't". More tears roll as Greg's voice fills with sadness, Chris starts feel it too, Greg leans his head on Chris's right shoulder and vice versa "My face would stay the same expression the whole day. I had to think about you cuz you weren't there to be there". Chris pushes Greg's head back to wipe his tears "I don't want to split up again"

Chris: Looks at Greg who is staring down "We won't unless we let it. Don't let it, your a genius, you can get us both through this; I'll be the one to carry out the plan while you come up with it". He doesn't want to see Greg cry anymore so he does something to stop Greg; he bites his nose.

Greg: "ow" He grabs his nose. "What the hell?"

Chris: "We're snot gonna break up" Greg smiles even though it was a corny joke "So come on let's open the purse and see what's inside, we might find some old lady tampons and"

Greg: "Don't say I could use them" Chris smiles, knowing that his boyfriend already knew where he was going with it.

Chris chips off the ice with a screwdriver while Greg takes the other one to help Chris. They both break the ice off including the one's frosted in the zipper cracks. They breathe on the zipper cracks because it wasn't as easy to break the ice cracks. Greg closes in on the purse watching Chris unzip it. Chris stretches the purse, a rat jumps at Chris. Chris screams, Greg laughs then closes his eyes while shaking his head saying 'your luck'. A second rat jumps on his face too.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

After the traumatizing rat incident and possible rape attempt from them, they know that the purse has at least 50 dollars in it. Greg and Chris spend their time with Greg talking to Chris about some science stuff which Chris isn't generally good at but hearing it from Greg and how he explains it, just makes more sense than the teacher. Chris lays down with his head on Greg's stomach while Greg sits with his back to the wall and his legs split so Chris can lay in between. They are both sitting on a lab table with an end connected to the wall hence the spot Greg is sitting. Greg explains to Chris about how ants can form there own colonies and how bees dance to tell their fellow brothers where food is. Greg tells Chris a lot of things including the pathogens and antigens. Anything Chris was curious about Greg would explain. Usually Chris is bored by this stuff but Greg explains it by using examples like how the immune system is like a territorial gang. It make so much sense. They talk for about an hour until they decide to prank some people they don't like; Caruso and Coach Thurman. They grab a cheese packet from the kitchen. Chris puts half of it in Caruso's locker, Greg can't because his finger print might end up on Caruso's locker. They are gonna wait for it to mold after a few days and let the smell rot his stuff and locker. They break open Coach thurman's room and stick it all around the room on the walls, the floor and his prized posters.

After all the pranking they go to Mrs. Morello's office. Greg suggests the idea of getting cheat sheets for any upcoming test but they gotta make it like they never broke in. They unscrew the screws that holds the knob and keyhole then enter and make copies of the future tests and exams.

Chris: "Man I'm definitely getting into college and going to be the best fake business man ever, actually I'd be an actual business man"

Greg: "How?" While copying some papers being careful not to touch the machine.

Chris: "They cheat and steal like us right now" Raises brow. "Do you really know science?"

Greg: Giggles "We had a talk a half hour ago and I explained eveything to you"

Chris: Shrugs his shoulders "My head was on your stomach and we 'were' in the lab room"

Greg: "No I didn't have any sheets on me"

Chris: "We talking cheat or toilet"

Greg: Laughs "Doofus, neither" They finish copying sheets and put the originals back where they found them. "So what now?"

Chris: "Come"

They screw the handle back on the door then head to the nurses office. Chris gesturing Greg by tapping the bed twice.

Greg: Confused "Sex?"

Chris pulls Greg in and cuddles him. They both lay down. Chris chooses this room because it has a bed.

Chris: "Greg take off your jacket"

Greg does. Chris throws the tools on the floor then stretches his jacket outward. Greg cuddles in the jacket with Chris. Greg grabs his other jacket and puts it over them. Chris's arms wrapped around Greg's waist; holding him tight so both are close in to fit in one jacket and so Greg doesn't fall off the bed but knowing his luck, they both will. Greg pulls in Chris's head with his arms around the neck. Greg lays his head on Chris's chest with Chris's head on Greg's.

Greg: "So"

Chris: "No"

Greg: Smiles "Had to make sure"

Chris: "Uh huh" Not believing his reason.

Sleep kicks in and so does fulfillment. 


	10. Ep10 Everybody Hates What's To Come

Ep10 Everybody Hates What's To Come

5 Hours later...

Chris and Greg are still sleeping in the nurses office. Chris wakes up seeing Greg's mouth open, asleep on him. He looks at the clock on the wall to see 5 hours have passed, it's 4pm. Chris starts to think about what to do next.

Chris: Thinks to himself "Come on, you have a bf you have to show him a good time, this isn't the only thing you can come up with to do. Sports was ruined cuz we suck, that was the most physical thing we could do for fun. What else was left now?". Chris tries to come up with ideas but all he can think about is going outside to do something then speaks in his mind "Maybe the arcade but Shit I left money in my room, oh wait I have 50 from the purse but should we go now? I mean I'll fuck my saturday up. Oh fuck that, when I go back home today She's gonna cut off my feet and tell me 'I can have em back after thanksgiving maybe Christmas'. I guess we're going to the arcade". He looks at Greg "I only got one chance, I don't know what's gonna happen after this, I better do 'that' now"

He wakes Greg up by shaking him lightly. Greg grunts then looks at Chris.

Chris: "Greg" He starts kissing his ear. "I wanna be your shaft right now"

Greg: Smiling, his face burrowed in Chris's ear "Really?"

Chris: "If your ready"

Greg: Pulls himself up to look at him, Chris looks back "Why now?"

Chris: "I don't know what'll happen if I go back home today, my mom might keep me away from you"

Greg: Confused "What happened this time? Wait, why away from me?"

Chris: Relecuctant to say, he didn't want to turn this day bad by letting Greg know what happened so he says it fast to get it over with "My mom knows about us, she wasn't mad about you but I don't really know why"

Greg: Shocked and panicking "You told your mom about us?"

Chris: Calmly "No she already knew. Which was weird to me too"

Greg: "See I knew something was gonna stop us"

Chris: Yelling "Greg stop, let's make time now. This whole day is ours. Forget everything"

Greg: Saddened "But Chris"

Chris: Stares at him with a mean look "Greg shut the fuck up". Greg shuts up, worried "I can sneak my way to see you. Stop whining like a dog and come here and sit on my lap" Greg smiles.

Greg: "You promise?"

Chris: "I can't but I will always try ok?"

Greg nods his head.

Chris: "Greg I want this to be the best day and you and me making more touchdowns than the new york giants will make it the best day"

Greg: Half-heartedly smiles "So I get to have all of you right now?"

Chris: "Ya anything you want"

Greg: Thinks about it while looking at the floor "I wanna be the dude"

Chris: "Okay if that's what you want, then turn me into that hooker on 43rd"

Greg: Smiles "I want you to be the dude"

Chris: Brow raised "Greg? Can you decide what you want now please?"

Greg: "I want to take our time and see who likes what but I want to kiss during"

Chris: Grabs Greg's arm and pulls him in then roating him so his back is lined with his front "Let's take it slow". Greg turns his head to look at Chris "And I promise to be gentle"

Greg: "Ok"

Chris: "And if it's the opposite and you hear me scream, make sure to know what kind they are"

Greg: Grins "You are so dirty"

Chris: Smiles wanting to turn Greg on more "Your gonna love this experiment"

Greg: Laughs, loving the reference to his favorite subject: science "More baby"

Chris: Closes eyes and talks with a seductive tone "I feel like I'm at the arcade cuz I'm gonna start you up, inserting something in your coin slot"

Greg feeling over the edge, sighs from becoming turned on.

Chris: "Use your body like an instrument and play the right notes, I'll be able to tell if I'm playing em right by the melody coming from your mouth. I have the right shaped key for your lock. I'll be breaking and entering soon"

Greg turns around feeling heated. Both embrace themselves in each other and let their first time unfold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

At the same time Rochelle is looking out the window of the living room wondering where Chris is. Tanya is watching cartoons. Drew is practicing karate. He kicks forward, kicking the remote onto Tanya's face making her drop her head to the left as if she's sleeping. Drew's eyes widen, he looks back to see his mom still looking out the window. He turns back to Tanya then slowly heads towards the door. He looks at Rochelle while opening the door, Rochelle hears the door open and quickly turns her head with a confused look on her face. Drew stays still hoping not to get yelled at.

Rochelle: Yells "Boy, let me know if your going upstairs. I thought you were Chris"

Drew: "Sorry ma" He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Julius comes up the steps from the first floor as Drew heads towards the third. Drew stops to see who's coming up by peering his head over the railing. He sees his father, Rochelle opens the door to see Julius as she already knew he was coming(looking outside the window). Drew heads upstairs.

Rochelle: "Well?"

Julius: Walking toward the living room to wipe snow off him "I asked Greg's father but he doesn't know where Greg is either so I think they're together". He's in the living room now and sees Tanya then kisses her head "Awwe she's sleeping". Julius looks back to see Rochelle while in the background Tanya starts to falls forward and onto the floor. "Don't worry baby he'll come home, I'll go back out there to look but I just got off work, let me get a bite to eat" He walks towards the kitchen, walking over Tanya as if noticing something on the floor but not realizing it's his daughter. "First let me get out of my work clothes and get properly dressed, it's cold out there"

Rochelle: Follows him and with an anxious tone "Julius, our son". She steps on Tanya, she uses her foot to push her off to the side not paying attention to what it was, "Is out there missing"

Julius: Stops at the table side near the kitchen; looking at Rochelle raising his right hand up forward "He's with Greg; I doubt he's missing, they probably went out". He heads into the kitchen to pour himself food while yelling from there "Why did he leave without telling you anyway?"

Rochelle: Hesitant to answer not knowing how Julius will react so she lies "I don't know but I'm just worried"

Julius: Comes back with a plate of chicken "About what?". He sits down "The weather? Did everyone eat already?"

Rochelle: Sitss next to Julius then looks at the floor "Ya they did. Julius he's mad at me"

Julius: Looks at her while biting a piece of chicken "Want me to get the 'belt'?"

The belt: the weapon used on naughty children is encased in glass in the upstairs bedroom. When struck by it 1)Children will tell the truth of their lies. 2)They will kiss their parents feet if they have backsashed them.  
3)It Makes them beg their parents to stop.  
4)It warns other kids who see the mark left on the hit child of what will happen to them shall they disobey.  
5)They will fetch the groceries and bend down to be used as foot stools.

Rochelle: Still worried, sympathizes "No, he doesn't deserve it". She sits next to Julius, Julius stares at her, waiting before taking a bite "Chris is a good boy"

Julius: Takes a bite "I know, so?"

Rochelle: Covers her face in her hands "No Julius, you don't know?". She uncovers, 2 U shaped palm prints are printed on her face, from under her eye upto her temple.

Julius: Staring her with an eye brow raised in shock with his voice studdering from paying attention to the prints "So we'll ugh get him some ice cream"

Rochelle: Looking at him confused, as her face changes the U shapes from the center side slant downwards "What?"

Julius: Chewing every other second; paying attention to her face "I mean explain what your trying to tell me"

Rochelle: Hard for her to speak but has to tell him what's on her mind "Didn't you ever realize Chris has never givin us any problems. He never fights with us or yells or causes a mess"

Julius: Grabs a chicken in his hand "Ya he does. Why you think we yell at him?"

Rochelle: Raises left hand out "Exactly, why do we yell at him? Why don't you tell me what he's ever done?". Julius thinks for a second but realizes there's is no reason, he raises both brows as in saying 'oh' "Exactly"

Julius: "So your telling me he's never done anything?"

Rochelle: "No"

Julius: Yelling but not in anger "What about the time he took my shoe and threw it at Kill Moves?"

Rochelle: Knowing the answer to this "Who told you?"

Julius: "Tanya" He points at Tanya, who is still on the floor with a roach now crawling over her forehead.

Rochelle: Trying to get him to firgure out the answer himself "What else?"

Julius: "What about when he ate your chocolate turtles?"

Rochelle: A little sly tone "And who told you?"

Julius: Points at Tanya again "Tanya with a chocolate covered mouth". Tanya now has 5 roaches on her face.

Rochelle: More of a sly tone "Keep going as much as you can remember then tell me who told you"

Julius: "Broke a plate. Dropped food on the floor. Stole money out of my drawers. Wore your shoes and showed it off to everyone". Points at Tanya "Then my sweet baby girl told me with glass cuts on her hand and holding a piece of it in her hand that he broke it. That he dropped the food on the floor right next to her with his plate full and hers all empty. Her holding money in her hand, counting it and asking me for another five which I handed to her that he did it. Looking amazing in your shoes and the neighbor girls thinking so too that Chris did it. My baby girl is always there to tell me the truth". He continually chews his food then starts to slow down.

Rochelle is smirking at him, watching him. As his chewing gets slower his face expression slowly goes into shock. With each chew his eyes widen. He stops after his eyelids are expanded to the limit. He lowers them as he if he thinks of something. He takes another bite of chicken then sees Tanya on the floor. His face expression staying clam and relaxed; he looks at Rochelle while chewing then at Tanya then Rochelle then at Tanya then at Rochelle who is still smirking. Suddenly he looks as if he's getting close to realizing something. His face turns suspicious. He looks at the light switch then follows the door line; up to the corner then to the other corner and down to the floor. His eyebrows getting closer to each other; seeing the chair in his sight, he looks at the chair across from him. His eyebrows now even closer: then at what he sees faaaar behind the chair; the window. Seeing a pidgeon giving him the middle finger. Eyebrows now getting so close their about to touch; he looks up toward the ceiling because of the birds middle finger pointing up then at the bulb on the ceiling then at the outline of the boarder of the 2 rooms. He follows the boarder to the his right, to the corner of it and then down to the floor where he sees Tanya. His brows touch; lighting a spark where in his mind, his brain explodes.

Julius: Very fast, turns to Rochelle "You telling me". He points at Tanya "Our Tanya..."

Rochelle: Smiles with mouth open "Uh huh"

Julius: Protests "But"

Rochelle: "The big piece of chicken"

Julius: "My..."

Rochelle: "Missing cars keys"

Julius: "Letting..."

Rochelle: "Malvo in cuz he wanted to 'borrow' something"

Julius: "But Rochelle"

Rochelle: Light sly tone as she quickly tilts her head to the right "Just think about it Julius"

Julius: Thinking about all those times he yelled at Chris "How did I miss this?"

Rochelle: Grabs Julius hand, he can see she's upset "You understand now?"

Julius: Feeling guilty, holds onto her hand also while looking at it then turns to Rochelle "I'm not yelling at him for leaving without telling you then"

Rochelle: A little tears in her eyes "I just want to apologize to him"

Julius: Hugs rochelle as she cries into his chest "We'll both apologize to him". He holds her in his arms but pushes her away enough to see her face "But I think we shouldn't bring it up when he comes home. Just stay happy, act like whatever happened yesterday didn't happen and let's just be nice then we'll talk to all three of them when he's okay, ok?"

Rochelle: Stops crying, trying to assure "We're not yelling at him right?"

Julius: "No but we're not yelling at Tanya either" Rochelle gives him a 'don't make me take your money and spend it on some new shoes', afraid of her threatening face. "In front of them" He smiles nervously. "So what do we do with Tanya for now?"

Rochelle: "We need to talk about that later tonight"

Julius: "Alright but don't bring it up and no emotion either just act normal" Rochelle nods her head in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Greg: So embarassed, sitting next to Chris looking down "Sorry Chris"

Chris: Looking down also, sighing "It's my fault too, I mean we don't know all the details"

Greg: Hesitant to look at Chris so he looks at the ground in front of Chris "Next time we'll look up exactly how everything works and not be so sloppy and..."

Chris: "Don't say it" Chris shuts Greg's mouth a little ashamed. "Next time we'll get it right"

Greg: "So what now?"

Chris: Looks at Greg "Let's just forget what happened, get ourselves washed up and just head to the arcade"

Greg: Holds onto Chris's hand and looks at him smiling "Ok". But he's still a little ashamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Chris and Greg peak outside the door they first entered the school in. Snow has entered the hall through the slight opening between the door. They're tracks are printed in the snow in the hall, they shove it around.

Greg: Shoving snow to cover the tracks "Chris, it's no point. We're gonna make tracks anyway running out there". Chris stops to think as Greg grabs his shoulder and points towards the gate "And if we try covering it someone will see us as they pass by, if we cover our faces they'll report us"

Chris: "Not to mention they'd report us just seeing us walking out of this building"

Greg: "So fuck it let's just run out when no one is here"

Chris: "Let's get out the side door then" Greg nods then follows Chris towards the right wing of the school.

They both look out the window, it's snowing so hard no one would even notice them. Chris turns the knob, it turns due to Chris opening it from the inside of the school. Chris runs and Greg follows. They see someone across the street come from out of a store. Chris and Greg just run down the steps and onto the sidewalk acting like they've been walking on the sidewalk the whole time coming from one direction. The bystander wasn't even looking in their direction, only paying attention to his groceries. Hoping no one has seen them they continue their way to the arcade.

Greg: Shaking from the cold "I hope no one seen us"

Chris: "Ya your tellin me" Looks towards Greg while walking with him. "Especially when I have these tools in my pocket" Turns head straight. "We gotta go back to your house first to put these back"

Greg: Smiles "Our house boyfriend". Chris smiles.

They both change directions.

They arrive at Greg's house, Greg unlocks the door. They both wipe their shoes. Greg quickly runs down to the basement taking Chris's tools and placing them back. Greg comes back.

Chris: "Alright let's go"

Mr. Williger: "Where?" Both boys turn around with an 'oh no' expression as he comes out of his room.

Greg: "Hey dad, what are you doin home?"

Mr. Williger: Ignoring the question looking straight at both of them "Where are you boys going?"

Greg: Trying to stay calm "To the arcade, we'll be back quick"

Mr. Williger: Seeing right through Greg and how nervous he is "You can't, Chris!". Chris looks him in the eye "Your dad came and was looking for you, you have to go home"

Chris: Thought "Shit". Talks aloud "Ya I called my dad, he said it's okay if I stay out"

Mr. Williger: Mean tone "Sorry Chris but you have to go, I'm gonna drop you off". Mr. Williger leaves to put on shoes.

Greg: Turns around "Well this sucks"

Chris: Quickly kisses Greg, slightly pushing him back "Don't worry about me k, I'll be fine just find a way to get on your dads good side"

Greg: Worried "What about you?"

Chris: "I'll figure something out"

Greg: "You sure? Your gonna get in so much trouble. Isn't there anyway I can help you?"

Chris: Smiles "Think about me ok?"

Greg: "All the time"

Chris: Smirks "I didn't say be creepy"

Greg smiles they both go into a hug but stop. It was a new reflex to them but they had to stop it. Mr. Williger comes out of his room.

Mr. Williger: "Ready Chris?" He walks towards the hangers and grabs his jacket.

Chris: Saddened, looks at Greg then at Mr. Williger "Ya"

Mr. Williger opens the door waiting for Chris. Chris; hoping Mr. Williger would go out to start the car so he can have a moment with Greg. He walks towards the door.

Chris: "See ya Greg" while walking down the steps.

Greg, upset that his plans were ruined; heads to his room. Anger forming in him because of his dad.  



End file.
